Incompletos
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: Parecian ser la pareja perfecta, ahora viven su vida separadas. ¿Qué hizo Sasuke Uchiha para que Sakura lo odiara? ¿Podrá recuperar el amor de la pelirrosa?
1. I

**Hola después de estar alejada algún tiempo, vuelvo con otra historia. No crean que las abandone solo por que si. Me dedique a releer mis historias y me di cuenta que no me gustaban, no me gusta la manera en la que están escritas y lo poco que cuenta cada capitulo o lo mucho que quiero abarcar en uno. **

**En fin me he dedicado este tiempo a crear una nueva historia, con mis componentes mágicos SasuSaku. Espero les agrade, estoy muy emocionada con este nuevo proyecto ya que creo que en forma es muy diferente a los anteriores. Sean ustedes las que juzguen. Nos leemos al final. **

Terminaba de acomodar el corbatín negro de su esposo, quería que estuviera impecable esta noche, paso su mano por el esmokin, debía estar impecable, esta, era su noche y solo quería lo mejor para él. El tomo su mano y coloco la otra cuidadosamente en su cintura, ella descanso su mano en su hombro, esperando el ritmo de la musica para danzar. Observo los ojos que la miraban de vuelta, sonrio de una menera comlplice. La música comenzó y así ellos empezaron a danzar al compas de la música, las demás parejas a su alrededor los imitaban y los que no lo hacían tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos. El amplio salón, esta vez decorado con tonalidades de dorado y rojo, estaba lleno, unas doscientas personas estaban en aquel lugar, todas personas importantes, ejecutivos, dueños de empresas, socios de su esposo, pero esta noche no había nadie más importante que él. Esta era su celebración. Sonrió contenta, no estaba de mal ser el centro de atención en ocasiones, y después de que se esposo se conviertiera en uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón tenia que acostumbrarse. Sabia que él también lo disfrutaba de vuelta, esto era todo lo que el habia querido, todo con lo que soño, todo por lo que se esforzo.

- Estas hermosa.- Le hablo bajo, pegándose a su oreja.- Ella sonrió ante el cumplido. Él rozo disimuladamente, la espalda desnuda de su espalda.- Me gusta mucho este vestido.

- Tu también te ves muy bien.- Se separo de el y lo vio a los ojos, se vio reflejada en ellos, en esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.- En cuanto al vestido, no te acostumbres, sabes que no es lo mio.- Hablo divertida.

- Aun así.- Dijo él mientras aprovechaba que la música hacia un cambio de ritmo permitiéndole girar a su esposa haciendo que la pomposidad de aquel vestido negro se luciera. – Volvieron a pegarse al oir de nuevo el compas suave de la música.

- No sabía que bailarás tan bien Naruto Uzumaki.- Hablo sorprendida, casi en tono de reproche.- Todos nos ven.- murmuro un poco apenada por primera vez.

- Creo que te ven a ti Sakura-chan.- Menciono el rubio.- Y no era para menos se miraba preciosa, el color negro de su vestido costrastaba perfectamente con su piel, su cabello y sus ojos.

- Esta noche es para ti Naruto. No para mi. Esta noche estamos festejando tus logros, no los mios.- El rio bajito.

- No es para tanto.- Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacia su tipica mueca que parecia tan zorruna.

- Lo es, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- Y le beso tiernamente en los labios, un beso corto.- Se separo cuando incomodamente se sintio observada.

Dedico un rapido vistazo a su alrededor, todos bailaban al igual que ellos, la orquesta seguia tocando y parecia que nadie se inmutaba por nada, entonces no entendia por que se habia sentido tan incomoda.

- Creo que puedo decir que tengo todo lo que he soñado… solo falta algo.- El tono de voz de Naruto la trajo a la realidad.

- ¿Y qué es eso?.- Pregunto realmente intrigada la pelirrosa. No podía saber que era lo que le hacia falta a su esposo si acaba de convertirse en el nuevo Presidente de Hokage Industries, la empresa más importante en cuanto a relaciones públicas en todo el país. Este logro no tomo por sorpresa a Sakura cuando su esposo conto como en la junta directiva, había votado por unaminidad por el como el nuevo CEO, ella sabia que Naruto era un líder nato, una persona que se ganaba el respeto y confianza de los demás casi de inmediato.

- ¿No te lo puedes imaginar?.- Respondio con una pregunta, con su natural tono jugueton.

- No.- Hablo ella. Buscando que era aquello que podria hacerle falta a su esposo. Dandose por vencida.

- Un hijo.- Contesto el rubio, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara fijamente, como si aquello se tratara de una broma, pero sabia que no lo era.- ¿Qué piensas?.- Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, su boca se abrio y cerro sin saber que decir exactamente.

Para ser sincera en sus planes no estaba un bebé, ellas apenas tenia 24 años, solo llevaba más de dos años casada con Naruto y aun habian varias cosas que queria hacer antes dedicarse a ser madre. No sabia como decirle que no a su esposo, era la primera vez que tocaba el tema. Suponia que era normal despues de sentirse completo en su vida profesional, pero ella sentia demasiado diferente. Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, la música ceso y con ella empezaron los aplausos, se separaron y Naruto recibió los aplausos que iban dirigidos a él.

Unas cuantas personas se acercaron a felicitarlo. Después de la ovación ambos fueron a sentarse a la mesa que estaba destinada para ellos, una mesa para dos. Sakura se acomodo en su lugar, cuando el mesero movio la silla para que ella se sentara. En un momento servirían la cena segun anuncio el mesero. Así que Sakura aprovecho para ir al baño.

Entro al lugar echando un vistazo a su reflejo, tratando de olvidar lo que Naruto le acababa de proponer, sonrio complacida luego de verse en el espejo. Pocas veces se sentía segura y bella como hoy, su vestido, negro, con un escote en "V" caia por sus hombros por medio de dos tirantes gruesos, su espalda descubierta hasta la cintura, donde el vestido se ceñia un poco para dar caída a la falda pomposa y con pliegues. Usaba un par de aretes de rubies en forma de gota que su esposo le había regalado, su cabello caia a un lado, semirecogido, y su maquillaje daba énfasis a sus ojos, que sabia eran su gran atractivo, saco el labial de su cartera, y retoco sus labios con aquel color rosa cerezo o como le había dicho la vendedora "Sweet Pink" ¿Quién le ponía los nombres a esas cosas? penso sonriendo. Se acomodo un mechon de su cabello y su pequeño anillo de bodas llamo su atención. La forma en que contrastaba con sus rubies. Los dos obsequiados por la misma persona aun asi, tan distintos. Los zarcillos de rubies regalados recientemente en su cumpleaños y aquel anillo de zircon era lo unico que podia ofrecerle su actual esposo en aquel entonces, hace 2 años, cuando le propuso que se casará con el. Aun asi lo amaba, era su preciado anillo. Salio del baño con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba le dedico una mirada al lugar, al lugar donde se sentaban algunos socios o amigos de Naruto. Ofrecio un saludo a dos o tres personas en el camino.

Se sento de nuevo, su esposo tomo su mano y la beso, ella volvió a sonreir. La vista de Naruto se poso en aquel anillo de usaba ella, fruncio su ceño un poco molesto, aquel anillo representaba el pasado, ella se merecia un anillo mejor, lo sabia, y aunque en muchas ocasiones se lo hubiera mencionado ella se negaba a cambiar su anillo por otro, ya que segun ella, este era simplemente perfecto. Decidio que era mejor simplemente darle un nuevo anillo de diamantes sin consultarselo antes.

"¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?" Pregunto interesado el rubio "¿Propuesta?" Sakura lo vio con confusion por unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de que se trataba. "Oh… yo…" .- No sabía como iba a tomar una negativa Naruto.

- "Un Chardonnay, obsequio del Señor Uchiha" Una voz detrás de ellos los interrumpio y Sakura se tensó al escuchar aquel apellido. _Debe ser de Itachi o Fugaku, talves del señor Madara, pero no puede ser de… _- Volteo a ver a Naruto adivinando que diría.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke esta aquí?.- Pregunto Naruto impresionado.- Sakura volteo al mesero para esperar su respuesta. Este parecio incomodarse por un momento.

- El señor Uchiha, quisiera saber si son tan amables de acompañarlo a cenar en su mesa.- La pelirrosa apreto sus puños inconcientemente.

- ¿Sasuke?.- Volvio a preguntar insistente Naruto.- El mesero asintió incomodo. Luego el rubio volteo en distintas direcciones intentando buscar a Sasuke sin ningun resultado, volteo en direccion a su esposa y pareció verla un poco mas pálida.

- ¿Qué dices?. ¿Te molestaría si los acompañaramos?.- Pregunto de nuevo al rubio esta vez a su esposa, el mesero aun esperaba su respuesta parado al lado de su mesa.

Sakura no entendio por que tenia que ser ellos los que se tenian que mover, y por que él, mandaba a un mesero en su busqueda. Pero su cerebro y su boca no parecian conectadas en aquel instante.

- En lo absoluto.- Sonrio fingidamente la pelirrosa. Aunque fuera lo último que se le apetecía, sabia que Naruto moría de ganas de ver a su mejor amigo y compartir con el aunque fuera un rato de esta noche. Ella por su parte se sentia enferma de solo pensar que estaria en presencia de Sasuke Uchiha. Era una bola de nervios se levanto de su asiento, Naruto la imito y siguieron al mesero, quien los dirigió hasta un lugar un poco alejado del salón, el cual no tenia el mismo foco de atención que tenia la mesa anterior. Para cuando llegaron Sakura habia podido componerse y era otra, enmascarada bajo una pared de frialdad que no era típica en ella, que solamente usaba con _él._

Al llegar Sasuke Uchiha los esperaba de pie. La miraba fijamente, ella desvio su mirada a otra parte del salón_Tan elegante como siempre, tan orgulloso como siempre, tan odioso como siempre_ pensó Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke!.- Saludo alegre el rubio apenas llegaron.- te creía de viaje, ¿A dónde era? ¿China?.

- Lo estaba, en Hong Kong, recién llegue esta mañana.- La mano del moreno estrecho a la del rubio en un saludo sincero, el rubio lo saludo con un efusivo abrazo. Al separse los ojos del moreno se desviaron a la pelirrosa, quien se vio obligada a extender su mano para estrechar la del moreno, dio un buenas noches casi inaudible, pero el moreno tomo su mano, de manera en la que se disponía a darle un beso sobre ella. El contacto provoco tensión en la pelirrosa. – Cuanto tiempo.- Mencionó como forma de saludo el moreno sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sakura quito su mano del agarre de ojionix dejando el beso del moreno en el aire solo por unos centimentros, aquello siendo percibido solo por ellos dos.

- Veo que tenemos compañía.- Añadio una nueva presencia detrás de ellos. Nadie tenia que adivinar de quien se trataba.- ¡Felicidades por esta noche Uzumaki!.

- Gracias Karin.- Respondió el rubio estrechando la mano de la pelirroja.

- ¿Sakura eres tu? Casi ni te reconozco… te ves muy… diferente.- Mencionó de forma despectiva la pelirroja.

- Karin.- Menciono como forma de saludo Sakura. Los cuatro se sentaron en la nueva mesa. Quedando Sakura sentada entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Sirvieron la entrada, para entonces el hambre de la pelirrosa se habia esfumado, y la ensalada parecia de todo menos apetecible. Permanecio callada, Naruto hablaba del viaje que habia hecho recientemente a Europa, Sakura respondía a los comentarios de su esposo con una sonrisa vaga de vez en cuando. Cuando llego el plato fuerte, Naruto se inclino a Sakura. "¿Estas bien?" Su esposa asintio. "Solo necesito un poco de vino para llevar el rato" El mesero se acerco con la botella de Chardonnay pero ella prefirio otro tipo de vino. Apenas y escuchaba ya la conversación en que ambos amigos estaban sumidos, sabia que de vez en cuando Sasuke aprovechaba que Naruto se concentraba en su plato de comida para verla insistentemente, volteo en dirección a Karin quien la habia ignorado toda la noche y habia estadon comentaba alegremente acerca de la conversación aunque su opinión no fuera requerida. El postre fueron servidos sin ninguna novedad. Pidió otra copa de vino ¿Cuántas llevaba ya? Había perdido la cuenta. Pero el alcohol la dejaba llevar aquel rato mucho mejor.

- Deberiamos hablar de hacer negocios juntos.- Menciono el moreno al rubio, Sakura frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario y estaba dispuesta a responder por su esposo, sabiendo perfectamente que Sasuke nunca habia querido hacer negocios con Naruto antes, el rubio se adelanto a hablar.

- Ahora no.- Sasuke lo vio seriamente. Dejemos los negocios para después.- El rubio sonrió con su expresión zorruna, no tenia intención alguna de ofender a Sasuke.

- Como digas.- Contesto secamente el azabache.

- Uzumaki- San , Uchiha-san.- Gaara No Subaku estaba delante de ellos, ambos se pusieron de pie. Gaara era el gobernador de Tokio pero también un buen amigo de los dos.

- Kazegake.- Se dirigieron los dos hacia el con el titulo con el que se conocía tradicionalmente su puesto.

- Primero que nada quisiera desearle unas buenas noches a las señoras.- Gaara tomo entre sus manos la de Sakura y deposito un beso en ella, esta vez ella no se incomodo ni aparto su mano, accion que fue notada por el azabache, después el Kazekage imitó la acción con Karin, aunque con ella un poco mas frio.- Me gustaría hablar con ambos. No quiero ser maleducado y dejar solas a las señoras, pero lastimosamente parto esta misma noche de regreso a Tokio.

- No se preocupe, nosotras estaremos bien. ¿Cierto Karin?.- Se dirigio por primera vez en la cena a la pelirroja, pero esta de nuevo la ignoro, sonriendo falsamente a Gaara como señal de aprobación. Sakura sonrió a Gaara a quien conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

- En ese caso.- Gaara hizo un ademán para indicarles a Naruto y Sasuke que avanzaran antes que el.

Justo cuando se habían perdido en la multitud Karin hablo.

- Vaya, vaya, Qué vueltas da la vida ¿no? Quien diría que el perdedor de tu esposo se convertiría en el presidente de una empresa tan importante. – Sakura no se inmuto ante el comentario venenoso de Karin, no esperaba otra cosa de ella.

- ¿ Y quién diría que podrías mantener atado a ti a un hombre que no te ama tanto tiempo?, henos aquí todas unas triunfadoras.- Hablo Sakura con veneno, levantando su copa en son de brindis. Vio como la expresión burlesca de Karin cambio por una de odio.

- ¿Quién dice que no me ama? ¿Quién dice que lo tengo atado? Si el esta conmigo es por gusto. Sakura ignoro por completo el comentario, sabiendo que aquello no era cierto, todos lo sabian. Hizo un ademan para que el mesero le sirviera mas vino. Karin se irrito aun más y decidió seguir con su juego.- Pero en serio que ver a Naruto como un CEO… debió haberse eforzado muuuucho ¿no?

- Claro.- contesto esta vez la pelirrosa, a el no le regalan las cosas solo por su apellido, como a otras personas.- Agrego haciendo alusión al apellido Uchiha.- y me temo Karin, que si no te callas de una vez, se me olvidaran un poco de modales y creeme que no me hacen falta ganas de echarte este vino encima de tu vestido.- Sakura la vio con un poco de rencor, tenia que admitir que con un buen vestido se podía disfrazar a una puta y convertirla en una dama. En este caso a Karin, con su vestido plateado con escote en corazón y corte de sirena, su pelo rojo en un moño y no usaba los lentes que acostumbraba a llevar.

- Tsk.- La pelirroja estaba que echaba chispas, estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando llegaron de nuevo Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo te fue?.- Pregunto Sakura a su esposo mientras lo recibia con un beso. Sasuke se sento al lado de Karin, esta intento imitar a Sakura y recibirlo con su beso, pero Sasuke la ignoro.

- ¡Genial! ¿Ustedes se entretuvieron?.- Pregunto un poco nervioso al sentir la tensión entre las dos.

- Claro.- Contesto esta vez Karin sarcasticamente.- ¿Nos vamos Sasuke-kun?.- El moreno no respondió nada, pero su mirada indicaba a leguas una negativa.- Con su permiso.- Dijo levantándose la pelirroja.- Voy al tocador.- Agrego mientras se levantaba de la mesa dejando al trio solo.

- Haremos un negocio con Gaara.- Comento alegre el rubio a Sakura, cuando la pelirroja se alejo.- Te contare los detalles en casa,.- Sakura asintió feliz, un poco de tensión se había disipado con la partida de Karin, pero aun quedaba Sasuke acompañándolos. Talves ahora que la cena se habia acabado podria levantarse con la excusa de saludar a algun conocido.

- Naruto-san.- Lo llamo una nueva voz detrás de ellos, esta vez se trataba de Neji Hyuuga, heredero de las industrias Hyuuga.- Buenas noches.- Saludo al resto.- Me gustaría tener una palabra con usted.

- Claro.- Concedio el rubio.- Si nos disculpan.- Dijo un poco incomodo al dejar sola a Sakura con Sasuke.- Lo siento.- Susurro a los oídos de su esposa.- Intentare regresar pronto. El rubio avanzo mirando atrás para ver la mesa en la que habia dejado a su esposa.

La tensión por parte de la pelirrosa era evidente, Sakura se concentraba en su nueva copa de vino, manteniendo sus ojos apartados del moreno, él por su parte no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Te ves muy hermosa.- Elogio el moreno, mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa, quien miraba a otro punto del salón.

- Eso me han dicho, muchas gracias Señor Uchiha.- Sasuke frunció el ceño, era la primera vez en toda la noche que le dedicaba unas palabras y no eran las que el hubiera querido.

- Sakura, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- Dijo en tono neutro, pero claramente ofendido.

- Señor, yo preferiría que no fuera asi.- Dijo dedicándole una cordial y falsa sonrisa. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio. Sasuke no quitaba la miraba de la pelirrosa. Sakura siempre había sido hermosa, pero esta noche le recordaba a aquel baile de graduación al que habia asistido juntos hace algunos años. Aquel que habia sido por mucho la noche más dichosa de su vida.

- Debes estar orgullosa de Naruto.- Agrego de nuevo el moreno, rompiendo el silencio.

- Por favor, Señor Uchiha, no tiene por que intentar entablar una conversación conmigo, esperemos a que mi esposo regrese, espero que no tarde mucho.- Dijo en tono cordial pero al mismo tiempo frio la pelirrosa.

- ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?.- Insistió.

- Con su permiso.- Dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie.- Seria mejor para mi no estar en esta mesa, ya que no tenemos nada de que hablar, tengo más cosas en común con su esposa y eso es mucho decir, créamelo.- Sakura sintió un mareo al ponerse de pie, sabia que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, aun asi, prefería alejarse de la mesa lo más pronto posible.

Como pudo para mantener el balance y no delatar su estado de embriaguez llego a uno de los balcones del lugar, amplio y lo mejor de todo solo. Se alejo del salón principal y se paro cerca de la baranda del salón, aun sosteniendo su copa. El frio del exterior la hizo tiritar, el vestido que llevaba puesto no estaba diseñado para el frio, pero no le importo. Se llevo la copa de nuevo a sus labios, saboreando el exquisito sabor de las uvas añejadas. Habia pensando que aquella noche seria perfecta, pero la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha habían arruinado sus planes por mucho, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, cerro sus ojos deseando que aquello se hiciera real, que en verdad pudiera llegar a odiarlo. Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de su esposo. ¿Cómo dos seres tan distintos podían ser amigos? Naruto era humilde, alegre y amable. Sasuke, orgulloso, taciturno y odioso. Dueño de un consorcio de empresas de publicidad, bueno no él solo, pero si su familia. La familia Uchiha a la que conocía muy bien. Fugaku, Itachi y Madara dirigían cada uno una empresa y Sasuke la suya propia, habían monopolizado la industria, aunque debía admitir que eran buenos en su trabajo.

Recordó a Itachi y sonrió, aquella noche habría sido muy diferente y placentera si fuera Itachi y no Sasuke quien los hubiera invitado a sentarse con él.

- Sakura.- Hablo detrás de ella, Sakura rodó los ojos con desagrado, de todas las personas aquellas noche presentes, ¿por que tenia que ser el de nuevo? ¿De donde sacaba aquella necedad? ¿No le dejo claro que no queria hablar con el?. Sonrio. por lo menos estando a solas le podía decir unas cuantas verdades sin tener que atender a las leyes de etiqueta que se habían quedado dentro del salón.

- ¿Señor Uchiha?.- Contesto Sakura.- Pensé haberle dejado claro que su presencia no me era agradable. Dijo mientras intentaba entrar de nuevo al salón pero Sasuke le impidio el paso.

- Por favor Sakura.- Hablo el moreno, hablemos.

- ¿Por favor?. Vaya esa era una frase que no pensé oir nunca de usted. Sakura intento de nuevo escapar, pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo.

- No hay necesidad de que me hables así.- Hablo irritado Sasuke.

- No conozco otra forma de hablarle Señor.- Volvio a hablar Sakura, viendolo fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos verdes contra aquellos oscuros. Sakura bajo la la mirada primero.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Maldita sea! Mi nombre es Sasuke, Sakura.- Estallo el azabache ante la indiferencia y frialdad de la pelirrosa.

- Disculpeme si alguna vez le di el derecho de dirigirse a mi por mi nombre pero sepa que ahora no lo tiene. Recuerde que ahora soy la Señora de Uzumaki.- Hablo rencorosamente la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se acerco apresudaramente a la pelirrosa, su paciencia había llegado al limite. La tomo por los hombros, apartando la copa de vino que sostenía. Estaba furioso.

- ¡No me desconoces! lo sé. Y tampoco me odias como dices que lo haces. Esto es difícil para mí y lo sabes.- Trato de verla a los ojos, pero ella evadía su mirada.

- Suelteme, apartese de mí o prometo que gritaré.- Dijo Sakura manteniendo todavía la calma. Y entonces Sasuke hizo lo único que supo y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, un beso brusco y desesperado. Sakura se quedo en shock, sintió los labios frios y bruscos del moreno sobre ella, deseosos. Intento apartarlo, pero su fuerza no era suficiente y el alcohol no le ayudaba en nada. Debia apartarlo, si alguien los miraba, se armaría un escandalo. Cuando Sasuke invadio su cavidad, Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró rendida. Era un sabor que hacia mucho no probaba y que seguía siendo el mismo, embriagante y adictivo. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Sakura reacciono apartandolo de ella. Después el moreno aflojo el agarre lo suficiente para que Sakura se soltara.

La cachetada resonó seca en el aire, dejando rojo y ladeado el rostro de Sasuke.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Dejame en paz! Entiende de una vez que estoy con Naruto ahora .- Hablo Sakura tuteandolo por primera vez antes de apartarse de la escena dejando sola al moreno, quien sostenía su rostro.

Intento disimular su nerviosismo, paso rápidamente su mano por sus labios, limpiando cualquier rastro que quedara del moreno en ella. Temblo. No queria aquello. ¿Por que no la dejaba en paz? ¿Por que simplemente no hacia su vida con la esposa que habia elegido? Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estas bien?.- La voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos e hizo lo que pudo para no derramar ni una lagrima. No se dio cuenta a que horas la había encontrado su esposo.

- Naruto.- Hablo nerviosa.- Te estaba buscando, no aguante estar mucho tiempo con Sasuke, ya sabes.- trato de hablar de forma natural.

- Lo siento. ¿Te sientes bien?.- Pregunto viendo con preocupación a la pelirrosa.

- Si… es decir, no. Creo que me pase de copas, ahora no me siento lo suficientemente bien para quedarme.- Sakura levanto la mirada para ver a Naruto.- ¿Te molesta si te dejo?

- Claro que no Sakura-chan. Ve a descansar. Dile a uno de los choferes que te lleve. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la salida?

- No. Gracias.- Sakura se despidió con beso, esta vez en su mejilla.- Diviertete y recuerda que es tu noche.- La pelirrosa camino hasta la salida, despidiendose de unas cuantas personas en el trayecto. Aun estaba molesta, y ansiosa por lo que habia pasado. Subio al auto y en cuanto el chofer arranco las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Y el ardor regreso a su pecho.

El rubio camino por el lugar, saludando a sus socios y demás pero a quien quería encontrar era a Sasuke. Se asomo por uno de los balcones y lo vio, tan taciturno, pensativo. Penso que se miraba diez años mayor de lo que verdad era, sabia la razón de por que aquello y no habia nada que el podia o quisiera hacer para solucionarlo.

- ¿Sasuke?.- Pregunto para llamar su atención.

- Hmn.- Sasuke sostenía aun la copa de vino que había pertenecido a Sakura aquella noche.- Las huellas de sus labios seguian impregnados en en la copa y en él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Tu esposa esta como loca buscándote adentro.- Menciono el rubio.

- Dejala que se ponga como loca por un rato. No le hara daño.- Dijo sin darle importancia.

- Oi Sasuke. Si no la quieres ¿Por qué no la dejas?.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había por fin formulado aquella pregunta.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?.- Comento amargamente.- Es complicado.- Agrego dandose vuelta y dandole la cara al rubio.- Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Felicidades de nuevo.- Dijo estrechandole la mano. El rubio respondio al agarre sonriendo.

- ¡Oi Sasuke.!- Dijo el rubio viendo fija y curiosamente al moreno.- Tienes la cara llena de labial.- El moreno saco un pañuelo limpiando la comisuras de sus labios volteando su rostro para que el rubio no lo viera.

- Aquí estas Sasuke-kun.- Hablo Karin que salia al balcon para unirse a los dos, sonaba agitada, como muestra clara que de habia estado buscandolo por todas partes.- Estoy cansada ¿Nos vamos?.- Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en los labios de la pelirroja, "_carmin"_ penso en cuanto los vio. Ese tono cerezo entonces…

- Si. Nos vemos.- Agrego el moreno.

- Hmn.- Pronuncio sumamente serio el rubio viendo a su amigo partir. Sabia a quien pertenecia ese tono de labial rosa.

**Como les dije antes esta historia me inspira y entusiasma muchísimo. Y pues significaría muchísimo para mi que se tomaran un segundo de su tiempo para dejarme un review, ****diciéndome si les gusto, si no les gusto o simplemente critiquen ( de una manera constructiva mi trabajo) para así poder mejorar. **

**Gracias a todas. **


	2. II

**Capitulo II de Incompletos, ahora viajaremos al pasado, a una época en la que Sakura y Sasuke pertenecían juntos. Estaré publicando un capitulo en el presente y otro en el pasado, hasta que ya no halla nada que contar acerca del pasado de esta pareja :) Como había mencionado anteriormente estoy súper emocionada con esta historia, Espero disfruten su lectura. Espero leer sus comentarios. **

Año 2007

Su cabellera rosa bailaba al compás mientras caminaba contorneando sus caderas por los pasillos del colegio. Varios chicos se volteaban para verla. Sakura era una chica admirada por su belleza su cabello rosa y sus ojos jades eran algo que no pasaban desapercibidos nunca. Pero aun asi ninguno de esos chicos le hablarian nunca, ni intentarían nada con ella, si no se toparian con la furia del novio de la pelirrosa, no estaban locos para eso. Rock Lee había terminado con el ojo morado por haberla invitado a salir una vez. Desde entonces nadie la habia vuelto a invitar.

Dio la vuelta al final del pasillo y sonrio victoriosa al encontrar el salon de clases de su novio. Cuando iba a entrar una figura femenina se interpuso en su camino. Sakura la vio con fastidio. Aquella pelirroja parecia siempre confabularse en su contra.

- Permiso.- Hablo Sakura al ver que la pelirroja no iba a moverse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no sabes que este es el salon de ultimo año?.- Respondió socarronamente, sin la minima intención de dejar pasar a la ojijade.

- Lo se perfectamente Karin. Aquí estudia mi novio.- Dijo victoriosamente Sakura, recalcando esa ultima palabra.

- Pfff… no creo que te dure mucho la emoción niñita… se va a aburrir pronto de ti y se va a fijar en una mujer, como yo.- Sakura apenas y se aguantaba la risa. Karin era apenas dos años mayor que ella y solo por eso se jactaba como una mujer, aun asi, ahí estaba armando escandalo como una niña.

- ¡Quitate zanahoria oxigenada!.- Dijo por ultimo la pelirrosa empujando a un lado a Karin e ignorando los insultos que le propinaba la de anteojos.

Al entrar al salon, vio a su objetivo, ajeno al mundo mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno. Se situo detrás de el y le tapo los ojos con ambas manos. Él se sorprendio y tomo sus manos pero no de una manera cariñosa si no agresiva cosa que asusto a la pelirrosa.

- Ya te dije que dejes de molestar Karin.- Menciono sumamente molesto. La pelirrosa deshizo el agarre.

- No soy Karin.- Dijo mientras se situaba frente a el sumamente molesta.- Asi que esa zanahoria anda de arrastrada. ¿Y tu que? ¿No pensabas acompañarme a almorzar hoy por quedarte con esa? ¿Se te va a hacer costumbre que te venga a buscar?.- Con cada pregunta el tono de voz de la pelirrosa aumentaba.

- Shhhh… _molesta.- _Hablo dandole un beso para que la pelirrosa dejara de hablar. Al principio el beso tomo por sorpresa a Sakura, pero al instante supo como corresponderlo, paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio atrayendolo más.- Sabiendo que tenian de testigo a la pelirroja. Cuando les falto la respiracion se vieron obligados a separarse.

- Hola Sasuke-kun.- Dijo sonriendo, aun agitada por el beso. El tenia un efecto que ella que era indiscriptible. Vio a sus ojos negro profundo.

- Hmn.- Saludo él de vuelta. Arreglando su pelo color azabache.

- ¿Nos vamos a almorzar? ¿No entiendo que tanto haces en este salon?.- Dijo al ver que el era el unico que quedaba en el salón a la hora del almuerzo.

- Tengo algunas cosas que terminar.- Dijo señalando los apuntes que estaban en su escritorio.

- Pero Sasuke-kun…- Dijo con un puchero.- Estoy segura que puedes terminarlo despues.

- Esta bien.- Dijo rindiendose.- Vamos.- Sakura rio.- Molesta.

- No me gusta que me digas asi.- Dijo indignada Sakura.

- Pero eso eres. Mi molestia.- Hablo con una sonrisa de ladina.

Entraron a la cafeteria, Sakura caminaba del brazo de Sasuke, sabia que eran observados por varios, se sentia orgullosa de ser la novia de azabache. Y es que Sasuke era el chico más guapo de todo el instituto, todas morian por el, todos querian ser como el. Fueron a la fila de la comida, Sakura pidio una hamburguesa con papás, Sasuke pidio una empanada de carne, despues de unos minutos se sentaron en la mesa que acostumbraban. Esperando que sus amigos llegaran.

- ¿Cómo vas con lo de la universidad?.- Pregunto realmente interesada Sakura, dandole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

- Todo bien.- Hablo secamente el moreno. Dando un sorbo a su refresco con claras intenciones de no tocar ese tema.

- ¿Todo bien?.- Pregunto de nuevo la pelirrosa alzando la ceja por la respuesta del moreno.- Sasuke suspiro cansado antes de comenzar.- Mandaste la aplicación ¿Cierto?

- Me aceptaron.- Sakura sonrio con esa respuesta.- Ni siquiera tuve que mandar una carta de admision o nada, simplemente basto una visita de Madara para que me aceptaran, me escribieron diciendo que eran un honor tener a un Uchiha como estudiante.- Se desahogo de un golpe, claramente era algo que el no queria, algo que le disgustaba. Sakura parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.

- ¿Osea que no vas a la universidad de Diseño?.- Ese era su sueño, estudiar juntos en la universidad, Sasuke queria una carrera en Arquitectura pero sus padres habian decidido que debia estudiar administracion de empresas para asi heredar la empresa de la familia, que era un consorcio muy poderoso en el pais.

- No Sakura, no voy.- Contesto en seco el moreno, su tono de voz detonaba que claramente no queria seguir con la conversacion.

- Pero….- Quizo continuar la pelirrosa.

- Ya todo esta resuelto.- Declaro el azabache.

- Pero… lo resolvieron por ti, esto no eras lo que tu querias, tu no querias estudiar administracion, tu no te quieres hacer cargo de esa empresa, tu….- No podia creer que fuera a renunciar a su sueño por complacer a sus padres.

- ¡Basta! entiendelo, es lo QUE debo hacer, por el simple hecho de que soy un Uchiha.- Sasuke aparto su bandeja de comida.- Ya se me quito el hambre.- Se levanto de la mesa y camino rapidamente a la salida.- Dejando atonita a Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!.- Sakura se levanto para seguirlo cuando oyo a alguien llamandola.

- ¿Estas bien?.- Una cara muy familiar se paraba frente a ella impidiendole correr tras Sasuke, sus ojos azul cielo parecian realmente preocupados.

- Yo… si, es Sasuke-kun.- Comento angustiada la pelirrosa a su amigo.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo?.- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- No… yo…- Sakura se sento rendida de nuevo en su asiento.-El la imito. Despues relato los sucesos ocurrio con el azabache.

- Sakura-chan, no hay nada que puedas hacer.- Empezo su amigo, tratando de consolarla y hacerla entender.- El teme no quiere hacer nada, esta convencido de que tiene que hacer lo que los demas esperan de el por ser un Uchiha. Lo unico que puedes hacer es apoyarlo para que no se sienta solo.- Sakura reflexiono en silencio las palabras del rubio.

- Tienes razon… Oh vaya… Nunca pense que diria eso Naru-bakka.- La pelirrosa le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirrosa.- Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo Naruto, te veo despues.- La pelirrosa se despidio dandole un beso a la mejilla a su amigo.

Naruto se quedo estatico, tocando con su mano la mejilla que Sakura habia besado, si supiera que todo aquello lo hacia por el amor que tenia hacia la pelirrosa, por que la queria ver feliz, aunque fuera con su mejor amigo.

Despues del instituto se dirigio a la casa de los Uchiha, no sin antes pasar comprando dos porciones de pastel en el camino, uno de fresas, para ella, y uno de mocca, el unico que le gustaba a Sasuke, el unico que toleraba ya que tenia un toque amargo y no empalagoso, según explicaba el.

Aki, una de las sirvientas de la casa, abrio la puerta y pregunto si llamaba al joven Sasuke, como se referia a el, pero ella prefirio que no, queria sorprenderlo, subio los escalones sigilosamente, la habitacion de Sasuke era la ultima, justo en frente del pasillo estaba la de su hermano, Itachi, camino lo mas sigilosamente que pudo para no ser descubierta, pero cuando llego a su destino, la puerta de enfrente se abrio y el Uchiha mayor salio de su habitacion.

- ¿Sakura?.- Hablo sorprendido Itachi.

- Shhhhh... .- Callo nerviosamente la pelirrosa,empujando a Itachi de vuelta a su habitacion y entrando ella detras de el. Sakura cerro la puerta tan pronto como estuvo dentro y se asomo por el rabillo de la puerta para ver si Sasuke la habia escuchado, pero todo estaba en orden. Coloco su mano sobre su pecho como señal de alivio.

- ¿Estas en medio de una mision ninja o algo asi?.- Comento divertido a ver las acciones de la pelirrosa, cruzandose de brazos.

- Pues algo asi.- Menciono con el ceño fruncido ella.- Y casi me la echas a perder.

- Oh... pues lo siento cuñadita, no era mi intencion.- Rio de nuevo Itachi.- ¿Traes algo para mi ahi?.- Pregunto el azabache al ver el paquete que cargaba Sakura.

- Esto es para Sasuke-kun y para mi, pero... si te traje algo.- Dijo mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de la bolsa de su uniforme. A diferencia de su hermano a Itachi si le gustaban los dulces.

- Wow... tu si que sabes como enamorarme.- Menciono el moreno mientras tomaba la barra y guiñaba el ojo a Sakura.- Esta bien te dejo partir en tu mision, y ya sabes, cuando te aburras del bakka de mi hermano, estare esperandote justo enfrente.- Menciono con una sonrisa de lado, parecida a la de su novio y que lo hacia verse totalmente irresistible.

Itachi, siempre habia sido asi, siempre era coqueto con ella, incluso si Sasuke estuviera presente, cosa que molestaba mucho al Uchiha menor. Por su parte ella solo tomaba aquello como una broma de parte de Itachi, por que eso era lo unico que podia ser ¿cierto?.

Tomo aire antes de tocar la habitacion. No obtuvo respuesta cuando lo hizo. Se atrevio entonces a entrar, lo vio tirado en su cama, son los ojos cerrados y con sus audifonos puestos. Sonrio, se miraba muy tranquilo. Por un segundo dudo si debia molestarlo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?.- Hablo, el moreno abrio lentamente sus ojos, como si la hubiera oido, pero no la volteo a ver "¿Sasuke-kun?" volvio a intentar la pelirrosa, esta vez se acerco al azabache. Sasuke levanto la vista enfocandose en la pelirrosa. "¿Sakura?" la pelirrosa sonrio timidamente, al parecer el moreno estaba dormido. "¿Qué…" comenzo el moreno un poco desorientado, quitandose los audifonos. "Yo… te traje esto". La pelirrosa puso el paquete enfrente de el, como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de lado. "Ven" dijo el moreno y tomo a su novia por el brazo haciendo que quedara encima suyo.

Sasuke-kun.- susurro Sakura, al sentir los labios del azabache sobre su cuello, y sus manos acariciando sus muslos, debajo de su falda.- Nos pueden oir.- protesto la pelirrosa.-

-Entonces no hagas ruido.- hablo el moreno contra su oido. Sin prestarle mucha atención.

El plan de Sakura habia funcionado, ni siquiera tuvo que disculparse con Sasuke, fue el, el que le ofrecio una disculpa aSakura, por haber reaccionado como lo hizo. Comieron tranquilamente su pastel y conversaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahora se encontraban haciendo algo muy diferente. Ella estaba debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke, su piel rosandose constantemente, lo unico que los separaba era el sosten y las bragas que Sakura aun llevaba puestas. Sasuke besaba el cuello de la pelirrosa, ese punto justo encima de su clavicula. La pelirrosa suspiraba ahogada, el sabia exactamente donde acariciar y besar. Sakura tenia sus dedos hundidos en el cabello rebelde color azabache de su novio, atrayendolo más a ella.

Con una de sus manos Sasuke acariciaba la pierna de la pelirrosa, subiendo y bajando lentamente, mientras con la otra acariciaba uno de sus senos, justo encima de su sosten. Se sentia desesperada, como quien deseara más pero no sabia exactamente que era eso, su inexperiencia no le dejaba saber que era aquello. Por su parte Sasuke sabia exactamente que era lo que faltaba. Fue cuando sintio el miembro de Sasuke presionar justo encima de su entrepierna que la pelirrosa reacciono.

"Es… espera, Sasuke-ku" hablo en un susurro Sakura "Shhhh" La callo mientras seguia repartiendo besos en su cuello. Y presionando su entrepierna contra la de ella. "No… es en serio" protesto la pelirrosa con miedo en su voz. "Sakura… no va a pasar nada que no quieras" trato de calmarla, no queria detenerse, no podia detenerse, la pelirrosa tenia un efecto embriagante en él, la deseaba desde hace mucho. "Entonces no sigas" lo interrumpio la pelirrosa empujandolo. Dudoso el moreno se detuvo al instante, viendola desconcertado, la pelirrosa se levanto de la cama y recogio su uniforme que estaba en el suelo.- "Yo… no puedo.- No… estoy lista…. Lo siento…-" Sakura tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras daba la espalda al azabache apenada y empezaba a vestirse, Sasuke, quien seguia en la cama con un problema en los pantalones, no podia ponerse de pie. "Como digas".- Fue la unica respuesta por parte del moreno. Esto solo hizo sentir peor a Sakura y sin decir mas tomo su bolso y salio de la habitacion, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Corrio de camino a casa, se sentia asustada y como una idiota al mismo tiempo. Para ponerlo en terminos, con Sasuke solo habia llegado hasta segunda base, le gustaban, mejor dicho, le encantaban las caricias y besos del moreno, y en ese aspecto no se sentia cohibida ni restringida, pero cuando intuia que las cosas llegarian a más simplemente se acobardaba. No podia dar el siguiente paso, por lo menos todavia no. Sabia que con Sasuke seria su primera vez, pero aun no estaba lista, no lo estaba. Era dos años menor que el, y tenia miedo de tener sexo, no sabia que le asustaba exactamente, hasta cierto punto, todo. Tenía poca instrucción en esa area, no tenia hermanas mayores o primas, su madre habia muerto cuando ella aun era pequeña. Que su novio la mirara desnuda, que le doliera, que no supiera exactamente que hacer, esos temas daban vuelta por su cabeza. Y entonces recordo las palabras de Karin, se sentia como una niña.

Talves Karin tenia razon, Sasuke necesitaba que ella fuera una mujer, una mujer que lo pudiera complacer en todo y no una niña que se acobardara y dejara a su novio con una ereccion, todo el tiempo.

Se sentia sumamente confundida, asi que al llegar a su casa se encerro en su habitación ignorando a su papá y marco el numero de la unica persona que se le ocurrio, su mejor amiga.

Uno, dos, tres timbrazos.

"Hola Saku"- Fue el saludo del otro lado. "I…no"- Saludo Sakura. Con un tono de voz afligido.

_"__¿Te encuentras bien?" "¿Qué te pasa?"_ .- Contesto sorprendida al escuchar a su amiga sollozar al otro lado de la linea.

¿Es que… no se como explicartelo…. Yo…".- Sakura no sabia como empezar aquella conversación.

"Sakura, no me asustes… ¿Te paso algo? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?"

"No… no hace falta. Es que… Sasuke… es que… yo… nunca puedo…" .- Seguia balbuceando.

"Sakura ¡mujer! ¡Habla claro por favor!".- Del otro lado, la rubia empezaba a angustiarse.

"Nunca puedo tener sexo con Sasuke" Termino Sakura, sorprendida de que le saliera todo en una sola oracion. Y sintiendo su rostro caliente por aquella confesión

"¿Ah?"- Fue la unica respuesta de su amiga. Quien no entendia de que era que hablaba su amiga.

"Tenias que ser tonta…. Yo… se que Sasuke quiere acostarse conmigo, pero a mi me asusta mucho… y siempre lo dejo y huyo… me asusta…".- Explico más serena Sakura mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

"Ohhhhh…. Ok mira escucha Sakura, te comprendo. Si, asusta. Es tu primera vez, es logico que te sientas asi. Por otro lado, amas al chico y el te ama, no veo por que no te decides a hacerlo."

"Es solo… que, no se ..."

"Es por que tu primera vez, debe ser especial y no cualquier calenton que tengan los dos. Mira, tienes que hablar y decirle eso, si no el simplemente el va a pensar que no quieres y se va a aburrir de esperar. " Estas ultimas palabras tuvieron un impacto en ella, obviamente un chico como Sasuke se iba a aburrir de esperar, alguien que tenia embobada a todas las chicas del instituto y que podria tener a cualquier chica con un chasquido de dedos. Sakura no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se formaran de nuevo en sus ojos.

"¿Crees que me dejara si no…?".- No podia formular aquella pregunta.

"Oh no… no me referia a eso, Saku" "Estoy segura a que Sasuke te esperara" "Te ama y lo sabes"

"Supongo que tienes razon".- Dijo calmandose.- "Gracias"

Habia pasado casi una semana desde el incidente entre azabache y pelirrosa, ninguno de los dos se habian hablado desde entonces. Sakura por su parte se sentia demasiado avergonzada para acercarse para hablarle y empezar el tema y suponia que Sasuke estaba molesto, no sabia que le diria cuando lo viera, asi que preferia no acercarsele.

Ese dia, a diferencia de la semana pasada salio de su salon y decidio dirigirse a la cafeteria con la intencion de ver al azabache, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, se sento en la mesa en la que acostumbraban juntos.

El rubio se sento enfrente de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Paso algo entre Sasuke y tu?"- Siempre tan directo y sin rodeos.

" Hmm... algo asi" - Contesto con desgana "¿Te hizo algo? Por que te juro que voy y le…".- Empezo haciendo gestos con sus manos.

"No... no es nada de eso, ya nos contentaremos, ya veras..." intento sonar convincente.

"Hmm, si no se apresura a reconciliarse, le tomare la ventaja y te llevare al baile de graduacion conmigo."- Sakura sintio un golpe en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. No recordaba que quedaban dos semanas para el baile y aun Sasuke no había hablado con ella, ni siquiera la había invitado. Trato de sonreir a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

- Estoy segura que pronto todo entre nosotros estará bien.

- Hmmm eso espero, no me gusta verte asi….- Antes que Sakura pudiera contestar fue interrumpida

- Heyyy Saku.- Saludo alegremente la rubia.- Bakka.- Agrego viendo a Naruto.

- Hermanita.- Saludo de vuelta el rubio.- Nos vemos Sakura-chan, espero que todo salga bien.

"¿Adivina quien me invito al baile?".- Comento contenta la rubia.- "¿Naara?".- Trato de adivinar sabiendo que a su amiga le encantaba el chico.- "SIIII…. Puedes creerlo, todos apostaban a que llevaria a Temari, pero me invito a mi".- Ino casi y daba saltitos de la emoción. "Pense que lo de el y Temari era serio".- Comento Sakura mientras comia una papa frita. Recordo que habia visto en varias ocasiones al chico de coleta con la rubia tomados de la mano y comiendo juntos. "Quien sabe, lo importante es que tengo pareja".- Sonrio la rubia.- "¿A ti ya te invito Sasuke?" Sakura simplemente nego. "Hmmm bueno… deberias de, tratar de hablar con el, ya paso bastante tiempo" Sakura trato de buscar una excusa, pero al mirar a los ojos de su amiga se dio cuenta que no aceptaria ninguna, sin decir nada se levanto dirigiendose al salon de ultimo año.

El azabache tenia sus audifonos puestos, escuchando musica de RadioHead, sus ojos cerrados y su mente en la pelirrosa, habia pasado una semana entera y no la habia visto, ella no habia llegado como de costumbre a buscarlo, y el, la habia buscando en la cafeteria y por las canchas y al no verla por ahí supuso que se estaba escondiendo, tampoco la llamo, penso que aquello era muy impersonal. Esa situacion habia sido vergonzosa para el tambien.

Una mano en su cabello lo trajo de vuelta al presento, abrio lentamente los ojos solamente para fruncir el ceño.

"¿Te desperte Sasuke-kun?" Su voz empalagante tenia el efecto contrario que el que tenia Sakura, le mareaba.

"Hmm.".- Fue la unica respuesta que dio a la pelirroja. "Sabes… estaba pensando… no he visto a Sakura ultimamente y queria saber… si no tienes pareja para el baile yo…".- Sasuke adivino sus intenciones de invitarlo al baile.- "No me interesa, ya tengo pareja".- Fue cortante, tenia que cortar las alas de Karin de una sola vez, tenia que saber que cualquier cosa que paso entre ellos no era más que un error.- "Pero yo pense que despues de…".- Karin se habia hecho esperanzas con el azabache al no ver a Sakura invadir su salon de clases.- "De nada, Karin, solo olvidalo, ¿Quieres?"

"Hmm…hmm" interrumpio la voz de la pelirrosa, Karin se volteo a verla sin quitar su mano del cabello de Sasuke. "¿Interrumpo?" pregunto con tono ofendido en su voz. "No" contesto el moreno, sintiendose aliviado de ver aque su novia fue en su busca. "Ven" ofrecio poniendose de pie ignorando completamente a Karin, para tomar el brazo de la pelirrosa y salir con ella del salon.

Terminaba de arreglar su peinado, acomodando alguno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello. Sasuke pasaria dentro de veinte minutos por ella, y si habia algo por lo que conocia a su novio era por la puntualidad. Se vio una vez mas al espejo, revisando cada detalle de su vestido, zapatos, maquillaje y peinado. Su vestido

Iria al baile de graduacion de ultimo año con su novio, ¿Qué mas podia pedir que eso? Habian pasado dos semana en la que se habia arreglado el incidente que habian tenido. Ninguno de los dos habia tocado el tema, y, Sakura penso que era lo mejor.

A las 8 en punto Sasuke estaba en la puerta de su casa, vistiendo un elegante smokin negro, con un corbatin del mismo color, y como la pelirrosa sabia que no le gustaba esperar bajo lo mas rapido que pudo, se despidio de su padre quien contenia las lagrimas en sus ojos, mencionando lo hermosa que se veia su hija.

- Te ves hermosa.- Susurro en su oido cuando estaban en la limosina, Sakura sonrio ampliamente, se había esmerado en hacer aquel verde vestido, no es que la pelirrosa no pudiera costearse uno, si no que su pasión era el diseño de modas, algo que se le daba muy bien. Su vestido color esmeralda, era sostenido por dos delgados tirantes, tenia el cuello en forma de corazón, resaltando sus pechos, y caía traslapado con varias capas de tonalidades verdes.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¿Tu padre sabe que no regresaras?.- La saco de sus pensamiento.

- Si, le dije que me quedaria en el hotel con Ino y se quedo tranquilo.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, sabia perfectamente a que sorpresa se refería su novio, esta vez estaba lista.

- Hmn.- Asintio el azabache sonriendo de lado.

El lugar estaba lleno, la mayoria habia ya llegado, todos con sus parejas, Sakura pudo divisar a lo lejos Ino junto a Shikamaru, un chico que siempre usaba coleta y que por alguna razon habia sido un capricho de Ino el andar con el, tiempo despues cortaron y Shikamaru decidio fijarse en una chica de su edad, Temari, al parecer el chico tenia algo con las rubias y las coletas, ya que Temari no Subaku, se caracterizaba por sus coletas rubias. Tambien pudo ver a Naruto junto a Hinata, una chica que era un año menor que Sakura y se caracterizaba por su timidez, solo habia intercambiado un par de saludos con la chica en toda su vida. Y no tenia la minima idea de que al rubio le atraia. Mas alejados vio a Karin , a quien al parecer estaba siendo acompañada por Suigetsu, el capitan del equipo de futbol y que no se miraba muy contenta con aquellos.

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a su mesa, que compartian junto a Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru e Ino. Primero empezaron los actos protocolarios, unas palabras de ocasión, del director de la institucion y luego la musica.

Ino fue la primera en levantarse casi arrastrando a Shikamaru a la pista de baile, Naruto estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo para invitar a bailar a Hinata, por su parte el azabache se puso de pie y extendio su mano a la pelirrosa como forma de invitacion.

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile la pelirrosa hundio su nariz en el cuello del moreno mientras bailaban un vals, el sosteniendola de la cintura y ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Podia sentir las miradas en ellos, escuchar como murmuraban. Sabia perfectamente que era envidiada por muchas, levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los labios del moreno, y dejar claro que le pertenecia a ella y nadie mas.

-¿A que se debio eso?.- Pregunto socarronamente el moreno entendiendo perfectamente las intenciones de su novia.

- ¿Tengo que tener algun motivo en especial para besarte Sasuke-kun? Pregunto con inocencia fingida la pelirrosa. Lo que provoco una sonrisa en el azabache.

- Lo he decidido Sakura.- Interrumpio el moreno, despues de un largo silencio.- Estudiare Arquitectura.- La pelirrosa levanto su rostro antes las palabras del moreno

- ¿En serio? ¿Ya lo hablaste con tus papás? .- Sakura estaba realmente feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Sasuke, preguntadose como iba a afrontar aquella situacion.

- No, pero no me importa, tengo todo planeado. Si no quieren costearme la universidad, hare uso de la beca que me ofrecen y buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo.- Hablo seguro el moreno, además que estoy seguro de que puedo contar con ayuda de Itachi.

- Eso suena muy agotador…- Sakura sabia perfectamente que ese era el sueño de su novio, pero sus padres no lo apoyaban, ya que debido a las empresas familiares de los Uchihas, Sasuke seria heredero y debia estudiar para convertirse en el propietario de su empresa.

- No importa, asi estudiare lo que quiero y luego tu vendras conmigo.- Dijo que convincente, tenia todo pensado, cuando la pelirrosa se graduara iria a la misma universidad que el y estudiaria diseño de modas como ella deseaba.

- Claro que…- La pelirrosa se vio interrumpida antes de poder responder.

- Hmm hmm… siento mucho interrumpirlos tortolitos.- La presencia de Karin no fue bien recibida por ninguno. Quien la miraron sospechosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres Karin? .- pregunto hastiada la pelirrosa por la interrupción.

- Solo, quisiera bailar una cancion con Sasuke-kun.- Dijo en tono de voz inocente, que nadie se trago.- ¿No te molesta cierto?

- ¿No ves que esta ocupado conmigo zanahoria oxigenada?.- Sakura aun no soltaba a Sasuke.

- … ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué opinas bailamos? O prefieres que me quede conversando con Sakura a cerca de…

- Solo sera una cancion.- Hablo Sasuke.

- Pero que…- Sakura vio atonita a Sasuke, para despues pasar su mirada a Karin, quien sonreia triunfante.

- Si no, nos no la sacaremos de encima, una cancion, lo prometo.- Sin decir nada Sakura se alejo de la pareja.

- ¿Acabas de dejar a Sasuke junto a Karin?.- Pregunto la rubia a su amiga, cuando llegaba de nuevo a la mesa.

- Hmm. Si al parecer eso hice.- Dijo sin querer darle importancia pero sumamente molesta.

- ¿Estas loca? Sabes muy bien que esta loca por él.- Recalco la rubia.

- Si, si ya lo se, solo quiero que nos deje en paz… sera lo unico que podra tener de Sasuke, un ultimo baile…

- Te pasas de confiada Sakura, ven vamos a beber algo.- Termino la rubia mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo y la llevaba en direccion al ponche.

- ¿Y que te dijo Karin?.- Pregunto molesta la pelirrosa.

- Nada… - Sasuke parecia incomodo con la pregunta pero eso no lo detenia de lo que hacia.

- Parecia muy conversadora.- Insistio Sakura. Era extraño que el azabache halla accedido a los deseos de la peliroja.

- Sakura… no quiero arruinar la noche hablando de ella… no tiene importancia. Ten.- Sasuke extendio una copa de champagne a la pelirrosa quien lo vio dudosa.

- No querras embriagarme ¿cierto?.- Pregunto sonriendo, dejando atrás el tema de Karin.

- No, quiero que estes consiente de lo que vamos a hacer.- Esta vez Sakura se sonrojo mientras mordia su labio inferior.

Sasuke se acerco inmediatamente para besarla, Sakura coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayendola más a ella. Se recostaron lentamente en la cama, olvidandose de todo. El azabache besaba el cuello de la chica, mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de su novio, apartando toda prenda que cubria su dorso. Sakura repartia caricias en su espalda y de vez en cuando enredaba sus manos en el cabello oscuro de Sasuke , mientras suspiraba por los besos que el moreno repartia desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos.

- Te deseo.- Suspiro Sakura con la respiración entre cortada y la mirada nublada por la pasión.

- Yo a ti Sasuke-kun.-

De inmediato el moreno bajo la cremallera del vestido de Sakura deslizándolo por su espalda, Sakura se sonrojo, llevaba lencería blanca, cerro los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke desabrochando el sostén.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?.- Pregunto el moreno antes de deshacerse de la prenda.

- Si Sasuke-kun. Quiero ser tuya.- Eso fue todo lo que necesito el Uchiha para continuar. Beso cada uno de los senos blancos, desencio hacia su vientre, mientras quitaba cualquier prenda que se le interpusiera en el camino, luego se perdió en centro de la pelirroja, para hacerla suya.

**¡TA DAN!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno aun falta más para saber por que Sasuke y Sakura ya no están juntos. En el próximo capitulo hada aparición el lindo de Itachi, así que no se lo vayan a perder, por que el es pieza fundamental en la relacion SasukeSakura.**

**Espero les halla gustado el capitulo, me esmere mucho en escribirlo y pues la mejor forma en saber que les gusto o no es con un REVIEW :D**


	3. III

**Ok. Hola. Les traigo el capitulo III de esta historia, se que anduve diciendo por ahí que iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero bueno.. no pude terminar de escribir el capitulo, por que bueno el miércoles vimos el manga y paso lo que tenia que pasar :D y soy inmensamente feliz. Se que muchas lo son también, aunque extrañemos el manga… nuestra primera semana sin el :(**

**En fin criaturitas lindas, espero que les guste este capitulo. Nos leemos al final.**

Abrió sus ojos onix, se dio cuenta que aun no había amanecido, volteo a ver a la rubia que estaba acostada a su lado, una conquista de la noche anterior. Se levanto sin importarle ser brusco, no le importaba si la despertaba, le daba igual que lo viera irse o no. Total, lo de anoche solo una aventura, una más... solamente eso. Llevo su mano a su cabello, la cabeza le dolía, no recordaba cuanto, pero con certeza esta era la vez que más se había emborrachado, muestra de esto era que se había quedado dormido con su nueva conquista, no recordaba nada de ella, donde la habia conocido o su nombre y no le importaba, el nunca hacia eso, no valía la pena, fruncio el ceño. Termino de vestirse y salió del lugar.

Al entrar a su casa pensó en dirigirse directamente a su habitación, pero vio la figura la Karin bajando las gradas y se dio cuenta que lo habia esperado despierta, noto su mirada llena de odio, sus ojos llorosos, siguio su direccion como si no la hubiera visto, total no le importaba que reclamos de la pelirroja, por el contrario cada cosa que hacia era con el proposito de molestarla, con el proposito de que por una maldita vez le diera el divorcio.

Su matrimonio solo era una fachada, una obligacion, un contrato. Nunca la habia amado y jamás lo haria. Al principio su relacion habia sido estable, Karin sabia que no podia exigir mucho de un hombre que no la queria.

- Vaya... al fin te dignas a venir.- Sasuke no dijo nada.- Siempre me haces lo mismo, estoy harta. Te afecto verla ¿cierto?.- Pregunto dolida, furica.

- ¿De qué hablas? .- contesto esta vez el moreno, sin saber a qué se refería Karin. Pero obtuvo solo un resoplo como respuesta de la pelirroja. Llevaba una bata amarrada a su cintura, su maquillaje corrido, posiblemente por las lagrimas.

- De ella... de Sakura... te debio afectar haberla visto para que te pusieras asi, para que vinieras tan tarde, para emborracharte tanto. ¿O me equivoco?.- Dijo con veneno Karin, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Callate.- Escupio con rencor el moreno y dejo a Karin mientras continuaba su camino, recordando su encuentro con Sakura.- Karin se aferro a el, por un intento de encontrar calor.- El no la aparto, la vio con algo de lastima, sabia que Karin habia pasado por muchas cosas, aun asi era la responsable de su desgracia.

- No puedes seguir haciéndome esto Sasuke.- Sasuke vio las lagrimas en los ojos de Karin. Pero la conocía muy bien y sabía que eran lágrimas de chantaje.- La aparto con fuerza.

- Si no te gusta, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer.- Sasuke termino de subir los escalones y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de el.

- ¡Nunca te daré el divorcio Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Nunca!, ¡Primero muerta antes de verte con esa estúpida!.- Los gritos de Karin sonaron por toda la casa, luego se sento en las gradas mientras acunaba su rostro con sus manos.

Ahora recordaba, recordaba que habia visto a Sakura, la habia visto hermosa y feliz al lado de Naruto y ella simplemente lo ignoro, paso de el, simplemente era nadie en su vida, paso su mano por su cabello en señal de desesperacion. Se tiro en su cama, mientras cerraba los ojos. Recordó el beso, los labios de Sakura seguían siendo los mismos, suaves, dulces, la chica, aunque halla sido por un minimo instante había correspondido aquel beso, sonrio inconsciente antes de volverse a dormir.

Sus ojos verdes se abrian perezosamente, enfocando todo a su alrededor, el dolor de su cabeza era inmenso al igual que sus ganas de vomitar. Se sento y busco la presencia de su esposo a su lado, lo vio al otro lado de la cama king-zise dormido. Ella aun llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior, el maquillaje y las joyas. Se levanto arrastrando su vestido hasta el baño. Sus nauseas se hicieron presentes se apoyó en la taza del inodoro y devolvió lo que había cenado. "Genial" Pensó sarcásticamente. Bajo el cierre lateral de su hermoso vestido, que ahora lucia arrugado, trato de colocarlo con cuidado encima del lavabo, se deshizo de las horquillas de su cabello, lavo su cara con agua fria, se vistió de nuevo, ahora, con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos cansados, con ojeras bajo ellos, habia vuelto a soñar con él, de nuevo, el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Hacia meses que no lo hacia, meses en los que habia pensado que por fin iba a poder alcanzar un poco de paz y descanso. Se revolvió su cabello, ante los pensamientos. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?, ¿Por qué la seguía atormentando?, se sintió mal por la forma en que lo había tratado, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Regreso a su habitación y se sorprendio al ver a Naruto ya levantado y colocandose una bata azul y un par de pantunflas naranjas.

- Buenos días.- Susurro la pelirrosa, casi inaudiblemente, arrastrando sus pasos para meterse de nuevo a su casa.

- Buenos dias.- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Sakura simplemente nego con la cabeza, ya entre las sabanas.

- Creo que dormire un par de horas mas. Quede de verme con Ino al medio dia.-

- ¿Ino está en la ciudad?.- Naruto parecía desenterado, pero no sorprendido de que su hermana no le hubiera avisado que iría de visita. Desde hace mucho tiempo su comunicación no era la misma, ni ellos igual de apegados.

- Hmm.- Respondio esta vez asintiendo.- No entiendo por que se han distanciado tanto.- Desde hacia tiempo que no eran los mismos, estaban distantes y se hablaban poco.

- Me odia por robarle a su mejor amiga.- Bromeo su marido. Sabiendo la verdadera razon de su indiferencia, sonrio amargamente.

- No digas tonterias, será mejor que me vuelva a dormir.

- Descansa.- Dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitacion.

Tres horas después Sakura parecia otra, aunque el dolor de cabeza continuaba, su apariencia habia mejorado. Terminaba de amarrar su brillante cabello en una coleta alta sujetando cada uno de sus cabellos rebeldes y dejandose el flequillo de frente. Tomo su anillo de bodas, que habia colocado en su tocador antes de bañarse, coloco un poco de labial y rubor en sus mejillas y salio de la habitacion tomando su bolso.

Bajo lentamente los escalones, cada paso que daba retumbaba en su cabeza. Bajo lo más depacio que pudo. No era la mejor forma de comenzar un sabado, menos cuando tenia que ver a su mejor amiga. Coloco su mano al lado de su sien para amortiguar el dolor de cada paso.

Vio a su esposo en la cocina, parecia distraido leyendo algo, levanto la vista hacia ella. Sonrio y le extendio un par de aspirinas y una taza de café.

- Y por esto te amo.- Expreso contenta la pelirrosa. Tomando lo que su esposo le ofrecia. La saludo con un beso en la frente.

- Te ves hermosa.- Ella sonrio complacida por el elogio.- ¿Podrias decirle a Ino que me llame?.- Pidió el rubio parecia más serio que hace unos instantes, pero Sakura en su estado no lo noto.

- Claro, pero ¿Por qué no me acompañas?.- Sugirió la pelirrosa.- Iremos a almor…

- Tengo que revisar unos contratos para el lunes.- Justifico rapidamente.

- Oh pero claro, mi esposo es el hombre más importante de la ciudad.- Bromeo su esposa, mientras acomodaba la falda de su vestido floreado y le ofrecia una amplia sonrisa.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto.- Dijo un poco resentido, volteando a ver a su esposa, era realmente hermosa.

- Lo eres para mi. Me voy.- Sakura se despidio con un beso rapido y tomo las llaves de su camioneta.

Naruto la vio partir con el ceño fruncido, ella no le habia comentado nada del beso con Sasuke, solo habia dos posibles opciones del porque, uno no queria que aquello fuera un motivo de pelea entre ambos amigos y dos se sentia culpable por que habia correspondido el beso del azabache. Tomo su chaqueta y salio de la casa justo despues de su esposa.

**SAKURA POV**

Era la ultima vez que me ponia borracha, y todo por culpa del idiota de Sasuke Uchiha, me sentia de nuevo como de 17 años, eso era lo peor de todo. Y desde ayer no podia sacarmelo dze la cabeza, no tenia humor para un almuerzo con Ino pero definitivamente quedarme en la casa no era una opcion. Me estacione frente al restaurante donde habiamos quedado con Ino. Mi amiga no cambiaba en nada, siempre con sus sus gustos exoticos y extravalarios. Solo esperaba no gastar un ojo de la cara por un estupido microscopico plato.

En la entrada pregunte por la Señorita Uzumaki, me indicaron donde se encontraba su mesa, cuando me vio se levanto y me envolvio en un abrazo que correspodi. Hacia 6 meses no la miraba, estaba en un viaje por Londres y aunque nos comunicabamos por skype o whatsapp pues nunca era lo mismo, habian cosas que no podian contarse si no eran en persona.

Apenas y nos terminamos de sentar el mesero llego ofreciendonos vino, apenas y escuche aquella palabra sentia que mi estomago se iba a dar vuelta, Ino lo noto y pidio dos vasos con agua nada más, cosa que agradeci infinitamente.

- Veo que tuviste una noche divertida.- Me dijo guiñandome el ojo.

- Era la celebracion de tu hermano ¿Recuerdas?.- Pregunto sarcásticamente.

- Lo sé, pero no pude estar aquí a tiempo.- Se excuso

- Bueno, no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar, es con el. Hasta el idiota de su amigo pudo venir de su viaje a tiempo.- Dije refiriendome a Sasuke

- Asi que me imagino que ese es el motivo de por que te emborrachaste.- Acerto a decir.

- Tuvimos que sentarnos en la misma mesa que el Señor y la Señora Uchiha, asi que dime tu ¿Qué otra opcion tenia para soportarlo?.- No era mi intención sonar tan rencorosa.

- Wow… ahora te entiendo.- Ino parecía nerviosa, cosa rara en ella.

- Solo… podemos cambiar de tema.- De verdad no queria seguir hablando de Sasuke.

- Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte. Y se que te vas a sorprender.- Volvio a hacer una pausa, talves quería que yo intentase adivinar, pero mi humor esta lejos de eso.- Me voy a casar.- Dijo sin más.

- ¿Que?.-Estaba segura que habia escuchado mal.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?.- Debí haber escuchado mal, ¿Mi mejor amiga casarse? Esto tenia que ser una broma

- Te falto la pregunta más importante cariño.- Rió entretenida de mí.

- ¿Con quien?.- Atine a preguntar. Ahora entendia sus nercios.

- Creo que no llego en buen momento ¿o si?.- Aquella voz contesto mi pregunta.

Reconocí aquella voz aunque no la habia escuchado desde hace años, me voltee despacio, temiendo haberme confundido o temiendo no haberlo hecho, ahora era yo la que estaba nerviosa.

Llegas a tiempo.- Ino se puso de pie para recibirlo.- Pero creo que la pobre Saku no ha podido con tanto.

- ¿Saku?.- Pregunto el chico para ponerse frente a mi, me miraba con sus ojos oscuros, aquellos ojos que en alguna ocasión adore.- ¿Estas bien?.- Parecia un espejismo, pero no lo era, se acuclillo a mi altura, ahí estaba frente a mi Itachi Uchiha.

- Ita-Itachi.- Por un momento crei que me echaria a llorar, tenia demasiados sentimientos albergados, en cambio rodee con un afusivo abrazo al Uchiha.- Cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Ustedes dos?.- Tenia un millón de preguntas a la pareja, en ese momento mi resaca paso a un segundo plano. No estaba siquiera enterada de que estuvieran saliendo por lo que mi sorpresa fue mayor al saber que se iban a casar. Lleve mi mano a mi cabello un par de veces, más de las que pude estar consiente.

- Es una larga historia.- Comenzo Ino, mientras Itachi la tomaba de la mano para entrelazarla con la de él, pude ver el hermoso anillo que adornaba el dedo de mi amiga.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- Amplie mi sonrisa a la pareja mientras levantaba mi mano lista para ordenar algo de comer.

Ino e Itachi se conocieron en Londres; Ino tenía una pasarela para la semana de la moda ¿Habia mencionado que mi amiga es modelo? Claro que lo tenia que ser, era alta, rubia, con unos ojazos azules y con un cuerpo envidiable, en fin, Itachi la vio casualmente cuando iba a una reunión de negocios en el mismo hotel que mi amiga se hospedaba. Itachi la reconocio de inmediado como la hermana menor de Naruto y la invito a cenar ese mismo dia para conversar, ponerse al corriente en principio de mi vida. Despues de una salida vino otra y otra. Se podría decir que se enamoraron casi de inmediato, pero después de dos semanas Ino debía hacer otro viaje, esta vez a Estados Unidos, asi que dieron todo por concluido y cada uno siguió su camino, era algo apresurado decir que por mucha atracción que sintieran iban a seguir juntos, ya que ambos eran personas muy ocupados en sus ambitos profesionales.

Fue grande la sorpresa de Ino cuando un mes después el moreno se le presento de nuevo en la puerta de su habitación, después de eso, Ino supo que no podría volver a separarse de él y cancelo sus giras.

Despues de un par de comentarios sucios a cerca de su vida sexual, oh si, por que Ino era de las que compartían todo, toodoo, incluso si su novio, prometido estaba frente a ella, Itachi parecía divertido con aquello, en cambio yo… bueno decidi que era momento de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y cuando es la boda?.- Pregunte emocionada.

- En tres meses.- Contesto Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa sonrisa que la hacia parecerse tanto a Naruto.

- ¿Que? tan pronto.- Imaginaba que minimo me diría ocho meses, con lo meticulosa que es Ino le gustara tener todo bajo control.

- Si, ya sabes Itachi y yo debemos volver a Londres después. Y por supuesto, quiero pedirte que seas mi dama de honor ¿Qué dices?.- Note el brillo de expectación en su mirada.

- ¡Por supuesto que si!.- Te juro que si me decias que tu dama de honor era una de tus nuevas amigas anoréxicas te mataba.

- No seas tonta, jamas se lo pediría a alguien que no seas tu.- El celular de Ino sono sacándonos de aquella conversación de ensueño.

- Oh discúlpenme, debo atender esta llamada.- Sonrei mientras Ino se distanciaba de la mesa. Voltee a dirección a Itachi, quien me estaba mirando fijamente, con media sonrisa en el rostreo.

- ¿Cómo has estado?.- Pregunte realmente interesada. Apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano. Parecia que habia sido en otra epoca en la que el y yo habiamos sido tan cercados, parecia tan lejano aquello, aun asi a pesar del tiempo, sentia que las cosas entre nosotras seguian igual, que el era mi adorado amigo, aquella persona que siempre habia querido lo mejor para mi, que se preocupaba y me cuidaba. Y ahora era Ino quien nos habia unido de nuevo.

- Bien, hacia mucho no venia a Japon, lo extrañaba.- Dijo con algo de nostalgia.- Me hace falta ver a Sasu… a mi familia.- finalizo, pero alcance a adivinar a quien queria referirse.- ¿Y tú? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Ya hay algún pequeño Uzumaki que deba conocer?.- Me sonroje por el comentario, la ultima vez que vi a Itachi podía decirse que aun era una niña y ahora no solo me hablaba de las cosas que hacia con Ino, si no que tenia en cuenta que yo hacia ehmm tenia relaciones con Naruto.

- Oh no… bueno, creo que no estamos listos para eso.- Dije jugando con el mantel sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

- Ya veo. Naruto fue la noticia del día en todos los periódicos, felicítalo de mi parte.- Itachi me sonrio con aquella perfecta sonrisa. Ino se habia llevabo la lotería con el. Itachi era en todos los sentidos perfecto.

- Lo hare.-. No entiendo como pudimos distanciarnos todo este tiempo. Te eche de menos.- De verdad lo habia extrañado mucho, fue hasta despues que dejarnos de vernos que me di cuenta que Itachi habia sido algo más que un cuñado para mi, era como… un hermano mayor, el que nunca tuve.

- Y yo a ti, pero era lo mejor para ti.- Dijo sin ningun tipo de rencor hacia mi.

.- Bufe.- Que sabia yo lo que era lo mejor para mi, simplemente hui de todos, de mi familia de mis amigos y cuando volvi… todo estaba fuera de lugar.- Aun no sabia si habia tomado la mejor decision en aquella ocasión, se que fue la más facil, pero no se si la mejor.

Itachi me sonrio con pesar, asi que decidi que era momento de cambiar el tema

- Apenas y puedo creer que se vayan a casar ¿Ya pensaron como harán con las giras de Ino?.- Mi amiga apenas y se quedaba quieta en una sola ciudad, y yo tenia suerte si llegaba a verla tres veces en un año. No me imaginaba como se las arreglaría con su matrimonio.

- De hecho si. Y Hay algo que quiero pedirte al respecto.- Aquello me tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿De que se trata?.- Lo que fuera no me podía negar a Itachi.

- Es acerca de Ino.- Le pedi días atrás que dejara el modelaje. Es algo con lo que, seria muy complicado lidiar, creo que estaba bien para su estilo de vida como soltera, pero ahora será mi esposa. Quiero que este conmigo y no que este cada mes en gira, quiero que llevemos una vida…tranquila y convencional .- Tenia sentido lo que decía, aunque no me podia imaginar a Ino dejando aquello para dedicarse a estar en casa.

Me quede callada más tiempo del que debía, entendia a Itachi, pero no podía pedirle eso a mi amiga, era su vida, su carrera y su sueño, vi a Itachi directamente a los ojos, parecían suplicantes, suspire en señal de rendición.

-Lo haré.- Ya habia dicho que no podía negarle nada a Itachi.- Tocare el tema, no te prometo nada. Tu sabes como se siente respecto a su carrera.

- Se que te escuchara.- Ino regresaba murmurando algo acerca de matar a alguien. Itachi se despidió de ambas, debía visitar a su familia, que no sabia que estaba en la ciudad, y luego iria con Ino para presentarla como su prometida.

Ino sigue hablandome de Itachi, suena tan feliz, aunque me confiesa que esta nerviosa por la cena de compromiso que tendra con la familia Uchiha dentro de una semana, de paso me invita a mi y a Naruto al evento, asiento teniendo en cuenta que vere de nuevo a Sasuke y aquello me cae como balde de agua fria, mi sonrisa se esfuma, solo pienso en que lo volvere a ver, en que en estos meses de preparacion no me quedara de otra, Ino nota mi cambio. Vuelvo a pensar en Sasuke, no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te volvio el dolor de cabeza?.- Use su pregunta para mi conveniencia.

- Si.- miento, no le dire que la razon de esto, debo soportarlo por ella, más ahora que se que lo veré seguido, por este compromiso.

- Hay algo más que deseo pedir Saku.- Pide mientras toma mis manos.

- Lo que quieras.- Sonrio.

- Quisiera que seas tu la que diseñes mi vestido.- Por un momento crei que habia escuchado mal, hacia muchisimo tiempo que no diseñaba nada, de hecho no habia boceteado o comprado un cuaderno de dibujo desde mi primer año de universidad.

- Yo… no creo poder hacer eso.- Dije sin duda.

- Vamos Sakura, me he encontrado ningun vestido que me guste. Y recorde lo hermoso que eran tus diseños. Sé que tú eres la indicada. Tu me conoces más que nadie, más que yo misma. – Sigue hablando tratando de convencerse.

- Ino, no he dibujado nada desde…- No puedo recordarlo en ese momento.

- Desde que te casaste con mi hermano para ser exactas, ¿Y eso que? Pense que te apasionaba.- Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso, era como que esa parte de mi que adoraba habia muerto.

- Yo…- Me quede pensando un buen rato, tratando de recordar lo que se sentia hacer lo que me gustaba.

- Di que si.- Me volvio a decir, pero senti miedo.

- No puedo Ino, sé que encontraras un vestido precioso para ti. Conoces a muchos diseñadores, alguno podra diseñar tu vestido perfecto.

- Como digas Sakura, solo ten en cuenta que seria el perfecto regalo de boda.- Después de que me hablara de mis pasiones, sabía que no era momento para hablar acerca de ponerle fin a su carrera de modelaje, tocaria el tema en otra ocasión.

Caminaba por el centro comercial sin saber exactamente por que, no tenia deseos de volver a casa, pensaba en las palabras de Ino. "Pense que te apasionaba" de verdad que si, esa era mi pasion y mi deseo ser diseñadora de modas, curse el primer año de la universidad en la universidad de diseño, era bastante buena, y no es que fuera presumida, pero mis maestros siempre se mostraban entusiasmados por mis bocetos, mis amigas adoraban cada pieza que terminaba y yo me sentia sumamente orgullosa de ellas.

Decidí abandonar mi carrera, porque era parte de mi vida pasada, era un sueño absurdo y al casarme con Naruto decidi que debía cambiar, debía dejar mis deseos de niña, por que eso habia sido estudiar diseño un sueño de niña, que habia tenido con mi antiguo exnovio, no valia la pena seguir estudiando eso pensaba, asi que le comparti a Naruto mi decisión de cambiarme a medicina como mis padres querian, pero el sabia que no era lo que yo realmente quería, solo era algo que habia decidio estudiar para no ser una vaga, me dijo que lo pensara muy bien, que no tenia que tomar una decisión en el momento que al casarme con él, él se haría cargo de todo. Y eso fue lo que hice. Abandonar la universidad al casarme con Naruto. Despues de eso no volvi a hacer nada.

Vi una tienda de escolares, entre en forma automatica, me pasee por los pasillos y tome un cuaderno de dibujo, lapices, y una caja de colores. Lo hice de manera inconciente, pero cuando iba de regreso a casa y sostenia aquellas cosas entre mis brazos me senti realmente feliz.

FIN SAKURA POV

El rubio estaba sentado en la sala mientras leia varios papeles, los ordenaba y los volvia a leer para estar seguro de entender completamente todo y no dejar ningun detalle por fuera, tenia una taza de té en una mano y un lapiz con el que hacia un par de anotaciones de vez en cuando. Sakura entro con una gran sonrisa y dejo sus paquetes en los escalones, volvio a la sala y saludo a su esposo.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Ino? .- Pregunto aun sumergido en su mundo de papeles.

- Puedes creer que se vaya a casar.- Mientras se deshacia de sus zapatos de tacon para volver a su estatura natural, La reaccion de Naruto fue inmediata, un poco de té callo encima de los contratos que estaban puestos en la mesa.

- ¿QUÉ?.- Pregunto atonito, sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

- No… ¿no te lo dijo?. Pense que habian hablado.- La sorpresa de la pelirrosa era evidente. Penso que no le correspondia a ella dar aquella noticia. Al darse cuenta de haber manchado uno de los contratos Naruto maldijo entre dientes.

- Esto no pasaria si vivieramos en una casa con un maldito estudio.- Sakura corrio a su ayuda, ordenando lo que habia en la mesa y limpiando las gotas del liquido que se habían derramado.- Naruto se levanto y dejo su taza en la cocina. - ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- Volvio a decir el rubio, sumamente irritado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?.- Sakura no lo habia visto asi de molesto en mucho tiempo, y nunca se había enojado por este tipo de incidentes.

- Por que te he dicho ciento de veces que nos mudemos a un lugar más grande y siempre dices que no… Soy el presidente de Konoha Industries y no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, asi que si tu no quieres encontrar una casa decente, le dire a mi secretaria que lo haga por nosotros.- Sakura se quedo de una pieza, mientras jugaba con un trapo que tenia en sus manos. Si era cierto, hace meses Naruto venia con la idea de comprar una casa más grande, pero nunca concretaron nada, volteo a ver la sala, era amplia, solo vivian ellos dos, no era una casa de lujos pero si una casa donde se podía vivir cómodamente, dos habitaciones, área de lavandería, cocina, comedor y la sala de estar. Era una casa decente para ella y suficientemente comoda. Despues de salir de su sorpresa Sakura volvió a hablar.

- Naruto… creo que estas demasiado estresado.- Trato de entenderlo, ahora tenia mas responsabilidades, eso era todo. Naruto ordenaba una y otra vez lo contratos que tenia en sus manos.- Deja eso un momento quieres… Te acabo de decir que tu hermana se va a casar ¿Me escuchaste?.- No entendia la actitud del rubio.

- ¿Con quien?.- Pregunto molesto el chico, sin mostrar verdadero interes. Pensando que solo se trataba del novio de turno de la rubia.

- Itachi Uchiha.- Dijo con voz grave Sakura, molesta.

- Pe… pero… ¿Como?... Estamos hablando del hermano de Sasuke… ¿Cómo fue que…?.- Parecia que habia regresado el Naruto de antes .-Ino… no puede casarse con el.- Termino por decir. Sakura frunció el ceño ante el comentario. ¿Naruto no se llevaba bien con Itachi? Trato de recordar algún evento del pasado que pudiera haber pasado entre ambos y causado una enemistad, pero estaba segura que no habia ninguno. El celular de Naruto sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Alo… Hola Ino.- Saludo secamente Naruto.- ¿Te vas a casar con Itachi Uchiha?.- Pregunto directo al grano-. Si Sakura me lo conto. Ino, es una locura, el tipo es…

- ¿ES QUE?.- Sakura salto en su lugar al escuchar el grito de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

- Ino… escúchame.- Trato de razonar el rubio, pero solo recibió como respuesta el tono del celular.

- ¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto Sakura

- Se molestó.- Declaro Naruto.- Creo que debí ir esta tarde contigo, me pondre en contacto con ella.

- No entiendo por que estas tan molesto por el asunto. Creo que deberiamos invitarlos a cenar.- Dijo pensando que sería una linda idea, tener a sus amigos de invitados.

- ¿En esta pocilga?.- Sentencio Naruto regresando de nuevo a su mal humor.- Voy a salir un rato. – El rubio tomo su chaqueta y azoto la puerta antes de salir, Sakura parpadeo un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta que era su marido el que habia hecho aquello.

**¿Y? Que les pareció. No me abucheen :( lo escribí con amor.**

**Aparecio nuestro queridísimo Itachi :D y muy importante es el comportamiento de Naruto, desde ahora se los digo, el rubio no será un dulcecito. Quiero saber que piensan de esto.**

**Gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leerme, la que han puesto favorito, y a las que con sus reviews me alegran la existencia.**

**Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos… ya saben me escriben :)**

**Nos leemos**


	4. IV

Hola, volvi y lo hice rápido así que amenme :D Me pueden premiar con un review, uno nada mas :D ¿no pido mucho o si?

**En fin… Este capitulo es la primera parte de que fue lo que paso entre Sakura y Sasuke, recuerden que estaré alternando entre pasado y futuro. Espero que les guste. Bye bye. **

_AÑO 2007_

Habia sido una semana difícil, una tortura, una semana llena de exámenes finales, la presión de los profesores y la neurosis de los estudiantes, pero por fin habia llegado a su fin y daría paso a las deseadas vacaciones y al fin del año academico. Habia pasado muy poco o casi nada de tiempo con su novio y lo extrañaba demasiado, pero hoy era dia para celebrar, habian planeado un dia para ambos, que seria mas que perfecto, se sonrojo al recordar la sorpresa que tenia para su Sasuke-kun y se mordio el labio nerviosa. Lo esperaba en la entrada del colegio para irse juntos como habian acordado. Se despidio de sus dos amigos rubios que la habian acompañado un rato.

Reviso su reloj para cerciorarse que tenía 20 minutos de retraso el azabache, cosa extraña en él, ya que era un maniaco de la puntualidad. Poco a poco patio iba quedando solo. Decidio que algo muy importante debio haberlo retrasado, esa era la unica explicacion. Entro de nuevo al colegio, camino hasta el salón de su novio pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Aun mas extrañada iba a darse la vuelta pero la silueta de Karin llamo su atención, estaba acurrucada y llorando en la esquina del salon. Sakura se quedo estatica, iba a seguir con su camino pero su instinto la detuvo, por muchas diferencias que hallan tenido la pelirrosa no podia solo ignorarla e irse, no era propio de ella.

- ¿Karin estas bien?.- La pelirroja volteo a Sakura, no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia. Sakura se acercaba.

- ¡Vete!.- Grito agresivamente la peliroja.

- Yo… ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?.- Ofrecio Sakura sin saber que podía tener a la pelirroja en ese estado. Desconocia todo aspecto de la vida de ella.

- ¡NO VETE!.- Sakura dio un paso para atrás, talves no habia sido la mejor decision haberle hablado.- Espera.- Sakura volteo de nuevo, viendola con incertidumbre, talves ahora si iba a hablar.- ¿Hablaste con Sasuke?.- Pregunto curiosa, mientras se enguajaba las lagrimas.

- No…- Contesto con duda.- ¿Qué tiene el que ver contigo?.- Karin se levantó, seguia limpiando sus lágrimas. ¿Sasuke habia hecho algo para poner asi a Karin?

- Aléjate de él Haruno, sé que si tienes algo de decencia lo harás.- Antes de continuar Sakura, vio el brillo extraño en los ojos de Karin.- Por qué no puedes separar a un hijo de su padre ¿o si?.- Sakura dio otro paso hacia atrás.

- ¿De que estas hablando?.- No sabia por que su corazon empezo a latir muy fuerte, su cuerpo cubierto de un extraño frio.

- Haruno… ¿No te lo ha dicho?. Estoy esperando un hijo de tu queridisimo Sasuke-kun.- Aquello habia sido una puñalada para ella.

- ¡No… no es cierto!. Eres una venenosa.- Dijo asustada.

- Ve y pregúntaselo a tu Sasuke-kun.- Los ojos de Karin estaban llenos de lágrimas de nuevo. Lágrimas y odio.- Esto no era lo que yo queria… solo un poco de su atencion de…

Sakura no termino de escuchar aquella frase, corrió hasta la mansión Uchiha, apenas y le abrieron subio a la habitación de Sasuke, sin pedir permiso a nadie, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y olvidándose por completo de responder el saludo de Aki. Entro a la habitación sin tocar y vio a Sasuke al otro lado del cuarto, parecía sorprendido de verla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto el moreno, sabiendo exactamente el motivo de la visita de Sakura, vio como respiraba y le faltaba el aire, apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras miraba a Sasuke con confusión. Sakura lo examino, queria encontrar la respuesta que queria antes de formularla, él parecía cansado, triste.

- Dime… dime de una vez que lo que… dime… dime que lo que Karin me dijo…Sasuke… - Comenzo Sakura, se apoyó en la puerta, mientras esperaba la respuesta del azabache.- Sus palabras ahogadas producto de las lagrimas que contenía. No sabia exactamente como preguntar aquello.

- Sakura… yo…- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba en dirección a Sakura.

- Dime que no es cierto… y te pediré un millón de veces perdón por haber dudado de ti.- Sasuke no respondio nada.- No... tu… TU NO… ¿Esa estupida esta esperando un hijo tuyo? Sasuke… - Las lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Sakura, y sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho.

- Lo siento… de verdad…- Dijo quedándose en medio de la habitación, sin poder decir nada más.

- ¡NO! ¿Qué te he hecho para que hallas corrido hacia esa zorra?… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue?.- Pregunto histérica, probablemente a este punto sus gritos se oian por toda la casa. No podia concivir que hubiera sido engañada, pensando que su relacion era de ensueño, se habia equivocado, Sasuke no era el modelo de hombre que habia imaginado. Y mientras ella se sentia profundamente enamorada, él se revolcaba con otra. ¿No habian sido asi las cosas?

- Sakura no hagas esto…- Claramente no queria responder, no queria lastimarla más.

- Exijo que me lo digas… - Sasuke bajo su mirada, Sakura contenia sus lagrimas y al mismo tiempo estaba asustada, nunca habia visto bajar la mirada a Sasuke.

- Fue el dia que veniste a mi casa, el dia que trajiste pastel, el dia que….- En este momento se detuvo, con las palabras ahogadas en su garganta. No podia continuar con su confesion, ni siquiera podia mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿El dia que te rechace?.- Sasuke la miro, sus ojos decian todo.- Comprendo. Comprendo perfectamente, fuiste a buscar a otra.- Sakura seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Ino tenia razon, eres igual que todos los hombres, lo unico que les interesa es el sexo.

- ¡NO! Eso no es cierto…- Esas palabras lo habían herido, eso no era lo que habia pasado.

- Confiaba en ti… creia en ti... – Sakura apenas y podía hablar. Sentia que en cualquier momento podia caer al suelo, pero no iba a permitir que el la viera asi.- ¿Cómo pudiste haberme mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer creer que…?.- Calló de repente como si hubiera entendido algo.- ¿Fue por eso que no me buscaste después verdad?.- La expresion de Sasuke lo decia todo.- ¡Dios! ¿Qué tan idiota puedo ser?. Y yo pensando todo ese tiempo que estabas molesto conmigo. Pensando que yo era la culpable de todo. Adios Sasuke.- Sentencio antes de darse la vuelta.

- Sakura… arreglaremos esto.- Pidio Sasuke. Sujetandola, le dio la vuelta y la atrajo a el, abrazandola. Tenian que arreglarlo, no podia ser el fin, no podia imaginarse aquello.

- No… estas loco si crees que quiero estar contigo despues de esto. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a hablarte, no quiero saber nada de ti.- Inmediatatamente lo empujo para luego huir de la habitación.

- ¡Sakura!.- Debia detenerla si queria arreglar todo, no podia dejar que saliera en ese estado.

Despues de haberse enterado de lo del supuesto embarazo de Karin, lo primero que le exigio a la pelirroja fue una prueba de embarazo, esta llego con los resultados comprobando asi su estado. Lo primero que sintio era desesperacion, aquella noche le habia costado demasiado, pero nunca penso en alejarse de Sakura. Se haria cargo del bebe de Karin economicamente, eso era todo. No pensaba formar una familia y detener todos sus planes por esto. Cuando le dijo esto, ella no reacciono bien, le pidio que la dejara sola y que se fuera con Sakura si eso era todo lo que queria. Pero no queria que el futuro que habia planeado con el la pelirrosa se le escapara, no se habia imaginado que aquella noche le costaria todo

La pelirrosa corrio por el pasillo, estaba consiente que el moreno venia detrás de ella y no le importaba, no se detendria. Las lagrimas empañaban su vision y no se dio cuenta cuando el Uchiha mayor se puso frente a ella.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Sakura?.- Itachi la abrazo mientras su hermano se acercaba a ella. ¿Qué paso?.- Demando a su hermano, Sasuke respiraba agitado, Sakura se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Itachi, mientras hundia su cabeza en su pecho.

- Esto es entre nosotros dos. Déjanos.- Pidio Sasuke aun agitado.

-No… al parecer Sakura no quiere estar contigo ¿o me equivoco?.- Sakura nego con su cabeza que seguia escondida en el cuerpo de Itachi, empapandolo con sus lagrimas.

- Dejanos Itachi.- Volvio a pedir Sasuke, su voz cada vez más entrecortada.

- No.- Sea lo que sea que habia pasado no pudo haber sido bueno.- La llevare a su casa.- Dijo mientras acercaba más a Sakura.- Ven.

- ¡NO!.- Sasuke se acerco, pero Itachi lo empujo, lanzandolo al piso.

- Itachi, espera.- Pidio la pelirrosa, asustada, lo ultimo que queria era un enfrentamiento entre hermanos.

Itachi la tomo del brazo, mientras su hermano seguia en el suelo. Salieron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto negro del Uchiha mayor. Sakura cerro sus ojos, deseando que todo aquello fuera solo una pesadilla, esperando despertar lo más pronto posible.

Abrio los ojos al sentir que el auto se detenia, no supo si se habia quedado dormida, o estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió el trayecto.

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto por primera vez Itachi.

- No quiero hablar de eso.- Sakura.- Tarde o temprano te enterarás.

- Comprendo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- No queria dejarla solo asi, en ese estado.

- No. Esta bien, solo quiero dormir.- Dijo mientras bajaba del auto.- Adios Itachi.- Quiso decir que lo extrañaria, quiso abrazarlo mas, sabria que esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria.

- ¿Sakura?.- El moreno se bajo del auto, la pelirrosa se volteo a verlo.- ¿Por qué presiento que esta es una despedida?.- La pelirrosa no supo que decir.-Sasuke la jodio.- Parecia verdaderamente afectado por aquello, se acerco y la envolvio en un abrazo, beso su frente como despedida..- Adios pequeña.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?.- Pregunto por enesima vez el rubio.

- Si, Naruto. Es lo mejor para mi.- Trato de sonreir, pero realmente no lo pudo hacer.- No quiero estar aquí. No puedo. Ademas, es la unica forma en que Sasuke me deje en paz.- Dijo recordando todas las veces que la habia buscado, Sakura coloco su mano en la mejilla moreteada de su amigo.- No puedo creer que ustedes se agarraran a golpes.- Dijo contemplando los rastros de aquella pelea.

- Tenia que hacerlo, despues de lo que te hizo.

FLASH BACK

Lloraba, desde que habia llegado a su casa se encerro en su habitación para desahogar todo lo que sentia, dolia tanto, la persona que meno esperaba en el mundo la habia traicionado, la persona que más amaba.

- Sakura abre.- Escucho en la puerta a su papá, su voz con verdadero tono de preocupación.

- Quiero estar sola.- Pidió, ahogada en llanto. Escucho los pasos de su papá alejarse y volvió a meter su cabeza en la almohada.

Se quedo así sin saber cuanto tiempo habia pasado realmente. Escucho la puerta abrirse, supuso que su padre habia ido a conseguir las llaves, levanto su cabeza perezosamente vio a dos personas acercarse a ella.

- Saku ¿Qué paso?.- La pelirrosa solo emitio un sollozo como respuesta. No deseaba que sus mejores amigos la vieran en ese estado.

- Deberiamos llamar a Sasuke.- Propuso Naruto, ante este comentario la pelirrosa reacciono.

- No, a él no.- Dijo casi histérica.

- ¿Te hizo algo?.- Inquirio la rubia.- Sakura asintió.- ¿Qué paso.-? Después de un par de segundos en silencio Sakura contesto.

- El… me engaño con Karin.- Ino se quedo boquiabierta y volteo en dirección a su hermano quien apretaba sus puños con furia.

- Yo…- Ino trato de buscar alguna palabra que pudiera reconfortar a la pelirrosa. No pudo formular ninguna palabra coherente.

- Ese imbecil.- Mascullo el rubio.

- Eso… y Karin está esperando un hijo de él.- Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Tanto Ino como Naruto se quedaron perplejos, nunca imaginaron que Sasuke fuera capaz de engañar a Sakura, pero que Karin quedara embarazada de el era demasiada noticia.

- Sakura.- El señor Haruno, apareció en el umbral de la puerta, llamando la atencion de todos.- Sasuke esta abajo, dice que quiere hablar contigo.- La reacción del rubio fue inmediata, salió de la habitación echo un demonio.

- Naruto… ¡Espera!.- Su hermana salió detrás de él.- Sakura tardo en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que Naruto haría.

- ¡Papá!.- La pelirrosa se levanto de un salto.- ¡Detenlos!

Cuando la pelirrosa llego a la calle, vio a su padre tratando de detener a Naruto, mientras que Ino sostenía a Sasuke. Naruto tenia un simple rasguño en su mejilla, mientras que Sasuke se miraba mucho peor, tenía el labio roto y sangrante, y su ojo moreteado y empezaba e hincharse.

- Esperen.- Pidió agitada la pelirrosa. Todos se voltearon a verla, Sasuke parecía el más sorprendido.- No pueden hacerse esto. Papá , Ino… busquen hielo para Naruto y Sasuke.- Los dos mencionados la vieron con desconcierto.- Haganlo, ya no se volverán a pelear.

La pareja entro mientras Sakura se quedaba con los dos chicos.

- Sakura-chan.- Hablo el rubio.- Si quieres hago que se largue.- Sakura no dudo que si se lo pedia el lo haria, pero no era lo que deseaba.

- Esta bien Naruto. ¿Por qué no te ponés hielo en la mejilla?.- En ese momento Ino salía con un trapo en el que envolvía hielo y le entrego uno a cada chico.

- Naruto… es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos.- Insistio a su hermano mientras lo halaba del hombro.

- Pero…- Naruto se resistia a dejar a Sakura y Sasuke solos.

- Dejemoslos hablar.- Ino siguiendo halando a su hermano, quien cedió por fin.

- Esta bien Naruto. Si necesito algo los llamare.- El rubio accedio a regañadientes.

Despues de verlos marchar la pelirrosa volteo a ver a Sasuke, se acerco y coloco hielo en su ojo.

- No debería estar haciendo esto, debería ser yo quien te muela a golpes. Pero no voy a dejar a Karin con un hijo huérfano.- Dijo en un tono frio.

-Sakura…- Empezo.

- Sasuke, nunca pensé que me traicionarías así. Nunca imagine que lo nuestro terminaria…

- Te amo.- Dijo el azabache en un ultimo intento de solucionar todo.- Te amo y nunca quise que esto pasara. Estaba más que borracho cuando…

- No quiero saber detalles.- Pidio retirando el hielo la pelirrosa y mirando por primera vez a los ojos a Sasuke.

- Entonces escucha esto… me hare cargo de ese bebe, le dare todo, pero estare a tu lado. Nos iremos a estudiar como siempre pensamos y…

-No… tu te iras a estudiar a la universidad, y yo seguire en el colegio.- Despues de una pausa agrego.- Hace un año mi tia Tsunade mi ofrecio irme a estudiar a Londres y yo no acepte porque eso hubiera significado separarme de ti. Pero ahora no hay nada que me mantenga aquí, asi que… me ire en estas vacaciones.

-Sakura, no nos hagas esto.- Sus palabras salian entrecortadas de su garganta. El corazon de Sakura se encojio al escucharlo asi.

- Sasuke… tu nos hiciste esto.- El padre de Sakura salia de nuevo.- Será mejor que te vayas.

Fin Flash Back

- Basta. No quiero volver a tocar el tema.- Pidio la pelirrosa.

- Entiendo… es solo que… no quiero que te vayas.- La vio directamente a los ojos, queria decirle todo lo que sentia, decirle que sin ella las cosas no serian iguales, que el era capaz de hacerla olvidar al idiota de Sasuke, pero no pudo decir nada.

- Lo sé, prometo que vamos a estar en contacto, ya tienes mi numero y aunque no es lo mismo podemos estar en skype todo lo que quieras.- El rubio suspiro rendido.- Cuando vuelva vamos a estar en la misma universidad, el tiempo pasa rápido.

- Ya dejala bakka, entiende que es lo mejor para ella.- Hablo la rubia mientras le propinaba un coscorrón a su hermano.- Quisiera irme contigo frentesota

- Lo se, yo tambien quisiera que vinieras.- Suspiró, no sabia cuando volveria a ver a sus amigos. Me tengo que ir, ya vinieron por mi.- Dijo al ver el auto plateado que se estacionaba frente a la calle.

- Adios Saku, te voy a extrañar muchisimo.

- Yo a ti cerdita. Cuida mucho de Naruto, es un depistado.

- Adios Sakura-chan.- Su amigo sonreia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- Nos vemos.

Su habitación pudo ser mejor, penso ensimismada, mientras sacaba sus cosas de su maleta, pero en verdad aquello ya no le importaba, le tocaba compartir habitación con otra chica la cual aun no habia llegado. En la habitacion habian dos camas 2 escritorios y un armario el cual estaba dividido en dos, empezo a colocar su ropa en orden, tratando de mantener su mente despejada, extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos, extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke, habia podido superar el instinto de marcar a su numero unas cuantas veces, aunque fuera para escuchar su voz, no debia hacerlo, su mirada empezaba a arder sabia que venia despues. El sonido de la puerta abriendose la saco de sus pensamientos y evito que derramara alguna lágrima.

Vio la figura rubia frente a ella, viendo todo con disgusto, la reconocio de inmediato.- ¿Sabaku no Temari?.- Dijo impresionada la pelirrosa.

- ¿Te conozco?.- Dijo enarcando una ceja la ceja, sin reconocer a Sakura.

- Este… Yo.- Ambas asistiamos a Konoha.- La rubia, la seguia viendo como quien no sabia de que hablaba.- Soy Sakura Haruno.- Dijo extendiendo el brazo.- Temari parecio caer en cuenta de quien era

- Eras la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, ahora te recuerdo.- El corazon de Sakura enchiquecio al escuchar el nombre del chico.- Ibas siempre a nuestro salón.- La pelirrosa apenas y murmuro un si antes de seguir en lo que estaba haciendo.- Oh… yo lo siento, no quize…- La rubia sabia lo que habia pasado entre ellos y Karin, no habia nadie que no lo supiera despues de que ella difundiera la noticia.

- No importa.- Hablo rapido Sakura.- ¿Pero que… que haces aqui?

- Oh bueno…- Mis padres se separaron.- Comenzo la rubia con pesadez en su voz.- asi que vivo aquí con papa e insistio en que estudiara aquí, la verdad no tuve ninguna opcion.- Claramente Temari no queria darle importancia al asunto asi que Sakura no hizo ningun comentario al respecto.

- Ya veo. Pues de verdad me alegra conocer a alguien en este lugar.- Dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera. La rubia parecia un poco arisca ante el comentario, dedico una sonrisa apenas visible a la pelirrosa.

- Aunque, no seremos compañeras, creo que conoceras a mi hermano.

- No sabia que tuvieras un hermano.- Pregunto curiosa Sakura, no recordaba a ver visto a otro No Sabaku antiguamente.

- Tengo dos, uno es mayor, ya asiste a la universidad y Gaara, que es de tu edad.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores?.- Propuso la ojijade.- Temari sonrio.

- ¿A todo esto… tu que haces aquí?.- Pregunto Temari a la pelirrosa mientras caminaban por los extensos jardines del internado.

- Oh… bueno.- Sakura no queria tocar el tema, no sabia que decir, o tan siquiera como empezar.

- ¿Fue por lo que paso con Uchiha?.- Pregunto acertando y al notar la reaccion de la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que dio en el blanco.- Lo siento, no intente ser tan brusca.

- Esta bien…- Hablo quedo Sakura.- Si fue por el, por ellos. Van a tener un bebe y… yo ya no tenia cabida ahí.

- ¿No te parece precipitado?.

- Hmn. Talves, pero, no podia seguir en Japón el ambiente me estaba afixiando, ademas Sasuke no me queria dejar en paz y… necesitaba un cambio. Algo radical, un lugar que no me recordara en nada a Sasuke, donde no tuviera miedo de encontrarmelo cuando saliera a la calle, o miedo de ver el creciente vientre de Karin.- Sakura se sorprendio de la naturalidad con que tocaba aquel tema.- Temari asintio, como comprendiendo.

- La razon por la que deje a Shikamaru, fue precisamente este viaje.- No estaba segura de poder mantener esta relación a distancia.- Sakura recordo lo feliz que estaba su Ino de que Shikamaru la halla invitado al baile de graduacion por encima de Temari, ahora sabia la razon.

- Oh mira alla esta Gaara.- Temari levanto el brazo saludando en direccion de un pelirrojo, la rubia parecia realmente feliz. Sakura observaba como por primera vez aquella chica que parecia seria, sonreia abiertamente al chico que venia.- Gaara, ella es Sakura, estudiaba en Konoha, Sakura el es Gaara mi hermano.

- Mucho gusto.- Hablo la chica extendiendo su mano hacia el chico.

- Mucho gusto.- Respondio el tomando su mano y siendo mucho mas formal. Los tres chicos siguieron recorriendo el colegio mientras entablaban conversacion acerca de cualquier cosa.

Los dias se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses. El tiempo paso rapido, más rapido de lo que hubiera esperado. Su mente se mantenia lo más ocupada posible, esto no significaba que no hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar en el, se mordio la lengua un par de veces cuando se le ocurria preguntarle a Naruto o Ino como estaba en sus conversaciones nocturnas via Skype, pero recordo que solo seria doloroso saber de el, asi que desistio. Temari y Gaara habian sido un gran apoyo para ella. Nunca, jamas serian un reemplazo de sus mejores amigos por que no los miraba asi, simplemente eran aquellas personas que habian estado ahí con ella para ayudarla a olvidar y superar lo que habia pasado con Sasuke.

En ese momento estaba sentada con Gaara en el jardin, junto debajo de un arbol, mientras el viento soplaba las ojas de las arboles.

-Te estoy diciendo que esto no es asi.- Replico la pelirrosa, llamando la atencion del pelirojo. El sonrio.

- Lo sé. Solo queria saber si estabas prestando atencion.-

- Claro que lo hacia.-

- Parecias distraida, ¿En que pensabas?

- Solo, pensando en lo rapido que ha pasado el tiempo.

- Eso es bueno.

- Supongo.

- ¿Sakura?.- Aun piensas en el.- Declaro totalmente convencido.

- Yo… si…- Sakura jugaba con un mechon de cabello como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

- Sakura.- La volvio a llamar, ella se volvio a su direccion notando que estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba.-

- ¿Gaara-kun?

- Creo que hay algo que podriamos hacer para sacar a Sasuke de tu cabeza por completo.

- Hmn.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?.- Sakura lo vio nerviosa, sabia a que se referia el chico y por alguna razon no pudo detenerlo.

Gaara termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos, plasmando un beso en sus labios, Sakura cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por el momento.

- ¿Estas seguro que es aquí?.- Hablo el rubio, viendo el mapa sin entender nada.

- Si dobe, nos dijeron que aquí debiamos reunirnos con ella.

- Pe… pero… ¿Estas seguro que es aquí?. Este lugar es jodidamente grande.

- Hmn.- Alla.- Señalo el moreno. – El rubio vio como varios estudiantes se reunian en el sector del parque para reunirse con sus visitas.

- Tienes, tienes razon.- Vamos.- El entusiasta joven casi arrastro a su amigo hasta dicho lugar.

Esperaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y la pelirrosa no aparecia.

- ¿Crees que halla rechazado nuestra visita?.- Pregunto triste el rubio, aquella pregunta provoco una punzada en el corazon de su amigo, si bien, solo dieron el nombre de Naruto habia siempre la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera recibirlo.

- Vamos.- Dijo Sasuke, decidido a encontrarla. Caminaron varios metros, cuando algo llamo la antencion de ambos, a lo lejos una cabellera rosa, junto con un chico pelirrojo.

- ¡Alla… alla esta!.- Señalo el rubio. Sasuke sintio un nudo en el estomago, demonios, estaba nervioso. Cuando por fin iba a dar un paso a la pareja vio como el chico se acercaba a la pelirrosa, ¿Qué esta pasando? Se pregunto, Sakura parecia que no lo iba a detener y no lo hizo, recibio el beso del pelirrojo, con gusto abrazandolo al momento que sus labios se unian. El rubio parecia igual o más sorprendido que su amigo.

- Sa…Sasuke.- el susodicho apreto fuerte sus manos formando un puño.

- Vamonos.- Hablo Sasuke.

- Pero… viajamos desde…

- Puedes venirte conmigo o te quedas, dijo mientras emprendia camino fuera de las instalaciones. El rubio no lo penso dos veces, en esa ocasión tenia que apoyar a su amigo.

- Es… espera.- Sakura tuvo que apartarse del pelirrojo en cuanto la imagen de Sasuke invadio su mente.- Yo no puedo hacer esto. Yo,… lo siento Gaara, no estoy lista para esto. Lo siento mucho.- Dirigio su mirada debajo de la colina, cuando una cabellera azabache llamo su atencion, detrás de ella una rubia.- ¿Sasuke? ¿Naruto?.- Lo dijo taan bajo que fue inaudible para el pelirrojo, pero descarto el hecho de que ellos estuvieran aquí, no podia ser.

- Descuida, lo siento yo, por… precipitarme, espero que esto no cambie en nada la forma en que…- Parecia desanimado por la forma en que Sakura lo habia rechazado. Aunque lo peor seria perder su amistad.

- Claro que no, solo olvidemoslo.

Se sentia avergonzada, era la primera vez que besaba otra persona, por que ella, Sakura Haruno, habia correspondido ese beso gustosa. Abrio su laptop, necesitaba comunicarle lo sucedido. Necesitaba contarselo a Ino. Antes de que pudiera abrir su sesion en skype su telefono sono, sin darle importancia vio el nombre del remitente.

- ¿INO?.-

- Saku!.- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bueno… no sabes lo que acaba de pasar.- Al otro lado de la linea su amiga parecia impaciente.

- Dime, dime como fue todo. ¿Lo perdonaste cierto? ¿estan contigo los chicos?

- ¿Ino? De que estas hablando...

- De Sasuke y Naruto por supuesto, fueron a visitarte… ¿no era eso lo que me ibas a contar?.- Sakura dejo caer su aparato al darse cuenta que de verdad aquellas dos cabelleras pertenecian a quienes habia creido.

Sasuke habia ido a buscarla.

**Woot woot woot**

**Amenme u odienme.**

**No se diganme sus opiniones, dudas, comentarios o quejas, ya saben que hacer :)**

**Chao**


	5. V

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno primero que nada, me tengo que disculpar un ****montón por que según yo, este capitulo ya estaba publicado y no revise antes, fue hasta hoy que lo hice, no saben lo fatal que me siento al respecto.**

**Segundo: Espero que hallan tenido unas felices fiestas.**

**Tercero: El 2014 sera siempre el año en que el SasuSaku se hizo realidad.**

**Sin más que agregar, les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste.**

**V**

Arrugaba una hoja de papel, una más para lanzarla al basurero, suspiro tristemente, haber comprado aquel cuaderno habia sido solo para darse cuenta que ya no contaba con el mismo talento para el diseño. Después de varios bocetos y varias hojas de papel desechado llego a la conclusión que había perdido el don que alguna vez tuvo. No supo por que aquello la entristecia, no supo por que de repente se sintio tan vacia. Estaba acostada en el piso, el cuaderno a un lado y sus lápices regados, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar diseños pasados, pero no tuvo éxito. Al levantarse su mirada viajo a las rosas blancas que estaban sobre la mesa de noche, aquellas rosas que había traído su esposo como disculpa por su comportamiento hace algunas noches, pero para ella eso no bastaría. Después del incidente y de disculparse un millón de veces, Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto había regresado a ser el mismo, pero ella no, después de verlo asi algo dentro de ella se puso a la defensiva. Recogió sus cosas y las coloco en un cajón. Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

- Regresas temprano.- Dijo como forma de saludo la pelirrosa, en estos días Naruto habia regresado por lo menos dos horas más temprano a casa, para invitar a su esposa a salir o simplemente le llevaba algún obsequio y pasaba más tiempo en casa.

- Yo también te extrañe.- Dijo bromeando Naruto, lo que no causo ninguna gracia en Sakura. El rubio se acerco a su esposa tomándola por la cintura.- ¿No lo eche a perder por completo verdad?.- Dijo con miedo.

- No digas tonterías.- contesto con remordimiento la pelirrosa, claro que no se acabaria su matrimonio por una pelea, le brindo una dulce sonrisa por primera vez en dias.

- Tengo una idea, dentro de 3 dias me voy a un viaje de negocios, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?.- Propuso.

- Sabes que no puedo, nos empezamos a mudar el jueves.- Dijo con desgana recordando como habia terminado de acceder a los deseos de su esposo. Y eligiendo la casa que a Naruto le habia gustado más.

- ¿Y eso que?, tenemos asistentes que nos ayudaran.- Repuso el rubio.

- Lo sé pero… no me gusta la idea de dejar todas nuestras cosas a unos extraños y no quiero venir de viaje para tener que organizar todo porque lo hicieron mal las encargadas.- Se encojio de hombros

- Como digas.- Suspiro rendido el rubio, soltando el agarre de su esposa.

- Espera.- Lo llamo tomándolo del brazo y atrayéndola a ella para darle un beso.- ¿Quieres que veamos una película?.- Dijo como forma de recompensa por los desaires hechos al rubio.

- Claro.- Contesto su esposo sonriente, dándose cuenta que Sakura ya no estaba molesta.

Sakura camino detrás de el hacia la sala, aunque ya no queria sentirse como una extraño con su esposo no podia evitarlo, algo habia cambiado.

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir?.- Pregunto su esposo que terminaba de colocarse el saco.

- Segura, además me siento enferma.- Dijo mientras se hacia un nudo en la cama.

- Llamaré a Yukina para que venga hoy y te ayude a empacar, así no te esfuerzas tanto.- Se despidio con un beso en la frente a su esposa, sin darse cuenta que ardia en fiebre.

- Gracias. Ten un lindo viaje.- Se despidio aun entre sueños.

Horas después Ino estaba esperando a Sakura en el auto. Habían quedado de ir de compras, hacer apartados para la boda y por ultimo ver si el vestido que habia mandado a confeccionar estaba listo.

Sakura salio con desanimo de la casa, lo de estar enferma no habia sido una excusa, realmente se sentía mal, pero no podía abandonar a su amiga, ella era su dama de honor después de todo. Se tomó un par de aspirinas y dejo encargada a Yukina para que terminara de acomodar las cosas de la casa en cajas, mañana empezaría la mudanza.

- Te ves fatal.- Saludo la rubia.

- Si, tú también te ves adorable.- Saludo la pelirrosa.

- ¿Estas segura que no te quieres quedar descansando?.- Indago la rubia preocupada

- La casa esta hecha un desastre, este es mi descanso.- Finalizo Sakura ajustando el cinturón.

- Como digas, creo que dejaremos lo del vestido para otro dia.- Parecia realmente desanimada.

- Pero…- trato de convencer su amiga.

- No importa, además no me emociona mucho el diseño.- La rubia conducia hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad, a las tiendas más exclusivas de Japón. Sakura recordo los bocetos que habia tratado de hacer para su amiga, realmente ninguno era bueno. Suspiro rendida.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tus suegros?.- Pregunto cambiando el tema pelirrosa.

- Oh bueno, Mikoto es un amor.- Sakura sonrio amargamente, recordando como en algún tiempo esa mujer había sido su suegra.- Pero Fugaku…

- Es algo difícil.- Concedio Sakura.

- No es eso…- Al principio todo había sido perfectos, ambos fueron muy amables y se entusiasmaron con la idea de Itachi casado y sentando cabeza para construir una familia, seguir el legado Uchiha y eso.

- ¿Entonces que paso?.- No parecia entender que pudo salir mal en aquella cena.

- Junto con Itachi creimos que era mejor obviar mi carrera como modelo, sabiendo como son padres de conservadores, además sabes que he sido objeto de algunos escandalos, tu los conoces bien, rumores y especulaciones. El caso es que al dia siguiente. Fugaku se presento en el hotel, tenia un sobre con fotos mias sacadas de las revistas y nos dio un ultimátum, si queremos que tengamos la aprobación de la familia Uchiha, tengo que dejar mi carrera. Por los momentos la cena de compromiso esta pospuesta.

- ¿Pero… como se enteró? No creo que Fugaku se entere de esos chismes de revistas, pasa muy ocupado para eso. ¿Qué piensan hacer?.- Termino Sakura.

- ¿Tu quien piensas que podría ser el único capaz?.- Pregunto con la vista al frente y el ceño fruncido.

- Madara…-Concluyo Sakura, conociendo exactamente que clase de hombre era.- Es increíble, pero Itachi no dejara que algo asi lo separe.

-Lo sé, pero para ambos es muy importante que sus padres den su aprobación. Formar parte del circulo familiar…

-Ino y tu… ¿Has pensado como será tu carrera cuando te cases?.- Sakura pensó que era el momento oportuno para cumplir la petición de Itachi. Se mordio el labio nerviosa, tampoco queria presionar a su amiga.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- Dijo girando y estacionandose enfrente a una tienda.

-Bueno, Itachi esta establecido en Londres y tu, viajas constantemente. ¿Crees que realmente pueda funcionar asi?, quiero decir un matrimonio debe permanecer junto y…

- Lo resolveré, pero no pienso renunciar a lo que me gusta hacer.- Dijo determinada la rubia.

- Talves después te des cuenta que no podrás manejar tantas cosas, deberías pensarlo.- Volvio a intentar la pelirrosa.

- No tengo nada que pensar, Sakura. Si tu quisiste dejar tus sueños por convertirte en una esposa ejemplar lo entiendo pero yo no pienso renunciar a mi vida solo porque me caso.- Aquellas palabras hirieron a Sakura aunque no lo demostro.

El dia con Ino habia sido extenuante, habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas tiendas habia visitado ese dia. Entro a su hogar sintiéndose fatal, sentía sus mejillas arder y un dolor que taladraba su cabeza, al entrar a su habitación vio todas las cosas que faltaban aun por hacer. Tendría que descansar después. Tomo dos aspirinas y se puso ropa más cómoda.

Coloco cajas en el suelo y clasifico lentamente todo lo que se encontraba en el guardarropa, al fondo del armario encontró una prenda que llamo su atención. Su vestido verde. Lo miro con nostalgia, aquel vestido que habia usado en la graduación, la vez que ella y Sasuke… no recordaba que aun lo conservaba. No supo si fue por la fiebre, pero se desvistió y se metio dentro de su viejo vestido, sonrio al darse cuenta que ya no le quedaba de la manera que lo hacia antes, saco un par de tijeras, hilo y aguja de la misma gaveta donde estaban sus bocetos e hizo los arreglos necesarios en el vestido, soltando un poco del busto y las caderas, se puso de nuevo el vestido y se miro en el espejo. Ahora recordaba por que lo habia conservado. Amaba aquel vestido, representaba la noche más feliz de su vida. Se quedo helada al pensar en aquella como su noche más feliz, ¿no se suponia que debia ser su noche de bodas?. Sabia perfectamente que lo que sentia por Naruto nunca podia compararse por lo que alguna vez sentió por Sasuke, alguna vez, por que esos sentimientos ya estaban enterrados. Camino descalza hasta la cocina y tomo una copa de vino, haría valer su ultima noche en su querida casa, llevo la botella de vino hasta su habitación, encendio el estéreo y siguió organizando sus cosas y las de Naruto.

Fue hasta que la fiebre volvió que se dio cuenta que aquello no habia sido una buena idea después de todo. Escucho el timbre sonar, apago el estéreo y bajo las escaleras para atender. Vio el reloj de la sala, iban a ser casi las diez de la noche. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

- ¿Qué haces… que hace aquí?.- Corrigio la pelirrosa al ver a Sasuke Uchiha en la entrada. La brisa de la noche hizo que Sakura recordará que llevaba puesto su preciado vestido verde. Se cubrió con sus brazos, entendiendo que aquello se miraría ridículo, pero el de ojos oscuros parecio no notarlo.

- Vine a ver a Naruto.- Hablo sin saludar.

- El no esta en la ciudad. Debió haberlo llamado.- Respondio incómoda Sakura.

- Lo hice, pero su celular está apagado.

- Le diré que vino a verlo.- Dijo dando terminada aquella incomoda situación.

- ¿Estas bien? Luces algo enferma.- Inquirio Sasuke, con tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Tiene razón, estoy enferma y me gustaría descansar. Buenas noches.- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Buenas noches.- Respondió rendido Sasuke.

Sakura se apoyo en la puerta despues de cerrarla. ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que Sasuke Uchiha llegara a su casa el día en que ella decide usar ese vestido verde? Camino hasta su habitación con la determinación de deshacerse de ese vestido. No dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió el verdadero efecto de su enfermedad y cayo de golpe al suelo.

SAKURA POV

Por un momento no sabía donde me encontraba y recordaba poco o nada de la noche anterior. Parpadee un par de veces antes de reconocer mi habitación, pero no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Mire confundida la bata de baño que estaba usando, la desamarre solo para comprobar que debajo llevaba aquel vestido verde. No recordaba haberme puesto una bata. Mi dolor de cabeza y mi fiebre habían desaparecido por completo gracias a Dios, pero aun así me sentía confundida por no recordar nada. Lo ultimo que recordaba era a Sasuke a frente a mi casa, después de eso… entre y… ¿Me desmaye? ¡SI! Me había desmayado, por más que repase mentalmente no había nada más después de ver negro, de haberme desmayado. Habían dos opciones, una me desperté y camine sonámbula hasta ponerme una bata y meterme a la cama y dos, alguien había hecho eso por mí. Vi en mi mesa de noche un par de pastillas que en definitiva yo no habia comprado, junto a un vaso con agua.

Tome mi celular y marque el número de Yukina. Mientras sonaba, tome las dos pastillas, supuse que solo me harían bien.

- Buenos días señora Uzumaki.- Todavia no me acostumbraba a aquel apellido, muchas veces me presentaba aún como Sakura Haruno.

- Buenos días Yuki.- Quisiera saber, de casualidad tu pasaste por la casa anoche?.- Pregunte realmente nerviosa.

- No, yo me fui antes de que usted regresara y no volvi.- Me explico.

-Ya veo, no importa.- Te veo en un par de horas en la nueva casa, adiós.- Colgue, viendo a mi alrededor, esperando que de algún lado saliera Naruto, pero eso no sucedió.

No sé por qué estaba tan paranoica acerca del asunto. Me quite de una vez por todas el vestido y lo metí en una caja con el resto de las cosas, cuando me di cuenta ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, el camión de la mudanza vendría en una hora. Me apresure a meterme al baño y darme una relajante ducha, dejando que todo síntoma de la fiebre se fueran de mi cuerpo. Al salir me envolví en una toalla, al apoyarme al espejo, note un recipiente con agua y unas toallas. Alguien me habia puesto compresas de agua para la fiebre. Me sentía confundida, era lo que quería sentir, no podía aceptar la realidad, de alguna forma Sasuke habia estado ahí, conmigo.

FIN SAKURA POV

FLASH BACK

SASUKE POV

Cuando abrio la puerta lo primero que note fue su vestido verde, sabia que era el que habia usado para baile de graduacion. Lo recordaba perfectamente. ¿Pero por que lo estaba usando en aquella ocasión? Parecio incomoda, asi que fingi que no darme cuenta.

- ¿Qué haces… que hace aquí?.- Parecia realmente molesta de verme en su puerta.

- Vine a ver a Naruto.- No era una mentira, tenia que aclarar algo con el, algo que no podia esperar, de lo contrario no estaria aquí, a esta hora.

- El no esta en la ciudad. Debió haberlo llamado.- Sakura parecia incomoda, y no precisamente por mi presencia.

- Lo hice, pero su celular está apagado.- Respondi sin darle importancia

- Le diré que vino a verlo.- Note el rubor en sus mejillas ¿tendria fiebre?

- ¿Estas bien? Luces algo enferma.- Me preocupe, estaba sola en casa y con fiebre.

- Tiene razón, estoy enferma y me gustaría descansar. Buenas noches.- No espero realmente que yo contestara, solo cerro la puerta.

- Buenas noches.- Me quede parado en la entrada, sabia que no iba a volver a abrir, ni decirme que pasara, simplemente no podia moverme de ahí. Escuche un ruido viniendo de dentro, un golpe seco, como una caida.- ¿Sakura?, volvi a tocar el timbre.- ¿Sakura estas bien?.- No recibi ningun tipo de respuesta, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, tenia que haber alguna forma de entrar y rápido. Como un flash recorde que Naruto siempre perdia sus llaves por lo que guardaba una copia fuera de casa ¿pero donde exactamente? Vi la alfombra de la entrada y nada, justo al lado estaba la macetera, levante y ahí estaba aquella pieza que me ayudaria a entrar. Sin pensar en las consecuencias introduje la llave en la cerradura y entre sin avisar. Vi a Sakura a unos cuantos pasos de mi, desmayada.

- ¿Sakura?.- Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.- La cargue y la lleve hasta la habitacion.- ¿Sakura?.- volvi a intentar, me apresure a cubrirla, encontre una bata de algodón, no dude en vestirla con eso.

Baje en busca de una toalla, y algo para llenar con agua. Sakura seguia impavida, su rostro rojo, respiraba dificultuosamente. Puse un paño con agua fria esperando que eso la ayudara. Despues de eso me tranquilice, aunque sabia que debia hacer algo más. Me fije en el lugar, habian cajas por todas partes, parecia que se iban a mudar. Me fije en la mesa de noche, habian unas cuantas aspirinas, pero realmente nada para la fiebre. Habia un termometro en el botiquin no dude en usarlo. 38.5, volvi a remojar la toalla. Llame a una de esas farmacias a domicilio y pedi todo tipo de medicamentos para la fiebre. Se tardaron menos de 10 minutos en llegar a esa hora. Tome los medicamentos y agradeci al repartidor. Cuando llegue a la habitacion me sorprendi al ver a Sakura sentada.

- ¿Sakura?.- Sabia que si me miraba no se iba a alegrar por mi presencia.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?.- Hablo casi adormilada.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.- Por su tono de voz y la forma en que me miraba supe que estaba delirando.

- Estas enferma, tienes fiebre y debes tomar esto. Le acerque dos pastillas junto a un vaso con agua.- Me vio dudosa antes de tomar el medicamento, despues de tomarlo me vio.

- ¿Estas cuidandome?.- Pregunto realmente confundida.

- Hmn.- Asenti.- La vi sonreir.

- Esto es un sueño ¿cierto?, estoy soñando que estamos juntos de nuevo, como todas las noches y después… Karin aparece y tu…- No me agrado ver como su rostro entristecia.

- Sakura… esto no es un sueño.- Asegure, por mi me quedaria con ella toda la vida.

- Lo es… pero es diferente.

- Recuestate.- Debo tomar tu temperatura de nuevo.- Ella asintio, cerrando los ojos y recostandose en la cama.

38 aun era alta aunque por lo menos estaba bajando. Se habia quedado dormida de nuevo, la vi sin evitar sentirme feliz en ese momento. No habia estado cerca de Sakura hace mucho tiempo y aunque no era la ocasión idonea, era lo unico que tendría. Tenia deseos de besarla de nuevo, pero los deseche. Coloque de nuevo la toalla en su frente.

Me di cuenta que se habia excedido con los medicamentos que habia comprado, abri la mesa de noche para guardarlos ahí, por suerte se quedarian olvidados con la mudanza. Al abrir la gaveta me lleve una gran sorpresa. Un cuaderno lleno de dibujos, hojee las paginas, habia varios bocetos, ¿Sakura habia vuelto a diseñar?, varios estaban tachados, sin pensarlo arranque 2 paginas y las guarde en la bolsa de mi saco.

FIN FLASH BACK

SAKURA POV

El camión llego a la 10 en punto. Los muchachos empezaron a subir las cajas mientras yo supervisaba que nada quedará atrás. Vi con nostalgia como poco a poco mi viejo hogar quedaba vacío. Se necesitaron dos camiones para dejar la casa desalojada. Tomé las llaves de mi coche y conduje al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Yukina y Ren ya estaban esperándome, Yukina llegaba dos veces por semanas a ayudar con el aseo en la casa anterior, en esta nueva casa tendría que hacerlo a diario ya que era demasiado grande. Ren, era una asistente que contrato Naruto para ayudarme momentáneamente a acomodar todo en la nueva casa.

La nueva casa era demasiado grande para mi gusto, era por lo menos cuatro veces más grande que la anterior, con dos salas, una cocina moderna, el estudio que tanto deseaba Naruto, en el segundo pisos 3 habitaciones, 1 de las cuales no habia visto aun, ya que Naruto a mantenía bajo llave, diciendo que dentro tenía una sorpresa para mí. La casa estaba rodeada por un hermoso jardín, el cual era mi parte favorita después de todo.

Después de tres días casi habíamos terminado de acomodar todo en su lugar, parecía imposible pero lo hicimos, tendría una noche de descanso antes de que Naruto llegara. Decidí que si me dormía temprano despertaría con todas mis energías recobradas.

Daba vueltas y vueltas sin poder reconciliar el sueño, me di cuenta que me sentía sola en esa casa. Me levanto en la oscuridad, sin saber por que, la melancolía me invadia. Ultimamente no me sentía yo misma, recordaba todas las últimas conversaciones que habia tenido con Ino, la visita inesperada de Sasuke y sentí como ardían mis ojos. Me limpie antes de derramar cualquier lágrima. Tome mi teléfono. Marque torpemente aquel teléfono y me acerque el auricular, esperando que nadie contestará, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, y escuche como saludaban del otro lado.

- Tenemos que hablar.- Fue lo primero que dije.

Eran casi las once de la noche, pero aquel bar estaba lleno aun en día de semana. Hacía mucho tiempo no que no salía por la noche, de verdad me había convertido en "una perfecta esposa y ama de casa" como decia mi amiga, mis únicas salidas eran cuando Ino estaba en la ciudad o de compras. A parte de ella me había alejado de todas mis amigas y amigos. Mientras lo esperaba, saque un cigarrillo, hacia mucho no fumaba, pero ahora lo necesitaba. Temblaba.

Vi su figura sentarse frente a mi sin siquiera saludar, sus ojos negros me penetraban, y sabía que tenía miles de dudas por aquella llamada repentina.

- Me sorprende que quieras verme, a esta hora, en este lugar.- Dijo recordando algo.

- A mí también me sorprende, pero no se me ocurrió ningún otro.- Sonrei con nostalgia. Y trate de regresar de inmediato a mi seriedad.- Se que fue usted quien estuvo en mi casa el día que enferme.- Calló, no lo negó. - Le diría que no hacía falta… pero gracias.- Me vio con duda, pensando que era raro que lo citara para agradecerle.

- Necesitabas ayuda y recordé que Naruto guardaba una llave en la macetera.- Asentí, recordando ese dato-. Si solo para eso me llamabas, me hubieras enviado un texto. ¿No querrás que tu esposo se entere que nos vimos?

- Hay algo más.- Dije dando una bocanada más a mi cigarrillo. Vi en su expresión que no le gustaba verme fumar, nunca le habia gustado, pero ahora no tenia autoridad para prohibirmelo.- Itachi e Ino. No voy a dejar que Madara se interponga entre ellos. Esta vez no se harán las cosas como él quiera.- Apague mi cigarrillo, el me miraba con atención, le regrese la mirada por primera vez en la noche.

- Con respecto a eso…- Parecia inseguro de lo que iba a decir.- No, olvídalo.- Termino.

- Y otra cosa. Hay algo que nunca te pregunte, Sasuke.- No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había llamado por su nombre. Que lo habia tuteado.- ¿Por qué no apareciste ese día?.- El no respondió, pero pude ver como mi pregunta lo había sacado de lugar. Su miraba ensombrecida me dio a entender lo mucho que lo remordia aquello, y de nuevo sentía mi mirada arder.- Todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubieras sido un cobarte. Solo espero que esta vez, sea diferente con tu hermano.- Me levante porque sabía que tendría alguna respuesta y definitivamente no quería escuchar ninguna, en realidad solo quería decirle lo que sentía con respecto a ese día.

FIN SAKURA POV

Naruto entro a su nuevo hogar con una inmensa sonrisa. Sakura lo recibió en las gradas.

- ¿Te gusta como quedo todo?.- Pregunto tratando de sonar entusiasmada.

- Me encanta.- Dijo realmente su maleta a un lado de la entrada.- Ven quiero mostrarte la habitación- Dijo refiriéndose a la habitación que permanecia cerrada.- Tomo a Sakura de la mano y saco la llave de su bolsillo.

- Ohhh por fin revelaras el gran secreto de esa habitación.- Bromeo Sakura.

- Ven Sakura-chan.- El rubio casi corria, parecía realmente emocionado.

Al abrir la habitación Sakura se quedo en shock, aquel espacio era lo que menos se habia imaginado, las paredes pintadas de un azul pálido, mientras nubes decoraban el cielo. Osos decoraban la pared y una cuna blanca en la esquina y una repisa llena de peluches. Un librero con cuentos infantiles. Una habitación hermosa para cualquier bebe.

- Quiero que empecemos nuestra familia Sakura-chan. Quiero que esta casa se llene de risas y gritos y chiquillos corriendo por todas partes.- La pelirrosa no respondio nada.- Te imaginas una pequeña con tu cabello y mis ojos, o con tus ojos y mi cabello o… que sea idéntica a ti.- Sakura trago dificultosamente.

- Claro. Ya pensaste en todo verdad.- Sentencio de mal humor.

- No pareces contenta con la idea.- Naruto se sorprendio por la reacción de la pelirrosa.

- No te has puesto a pensar. ¿Qué antes de querer tener hijos…Quiero hacer algo con mi vida?. Naruto, desde antes de que me casara contigo, has planeado cada paso que voy a dar. Tengo 23 años ¡Por Dios! Y no he hecho absolutamente nada con mi vida y estoy harta de que la planees por mi.- Sakura dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y se dirigio a su habitación.

Aquello no era culpa de Naruto, pero tenía que sacarse lo que sentía del pecho.

- Lo siento.- Lo escuchó decir, mientras entraba a la habitación.- Tienes razón. Solo pensé que yo estaba listo y nunca te pregunte si tú lo estabas. Puedo mandar a quitar todo hoy mismo si quieres.

- No es con respecto a la habitación.- Dijo apesaradamente Sakura.

- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos esa cena que querías? Y así inauguramos la casa.- Sonrio forzosamente, sabía que Naruto hacia lo posible por hacerla sentir bien.

- Me parece buena idea, esta casa es muy callada.- Un poco de compañía era justo lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

- Entonces ¿Qué te parece mañana?.- Pregunto tanteando Naruto.

- Les avisare a Ino e Itachi.- Dijo dejando sus pensamientos a parte.

-Yo le avisare al teme.- Concluyo Naruto.

-¿Perdon?.- Se atrevio a decir.

- Sasuke, le avisare a Sasuke también. A menos que no quieras.

- No te preocupes, simplemente lo ignorare.- Respondió la pelirrosa tratando de sonar tranquila.- Por cierto, el otro día fue a la casa a buscarte, parecía importante.

- Me pondré en contecto con el… ¿Todo bien Sakura-chan? ¿No te molestó?.- Tanteo Naruto recordando la ultima vez que se habían visto.

-No, yo… pude manejarlo.- Mintió Sakura.

**¡HOLA!**

**Soy Ayumi y me alimento de reviews, no ya en serio, a toda escritora le motiva los comentarios, y la verdad estoy algo desanimada ya que he puesto todo mi empeño en esta historia y nunca les he fallado cuando actualizo.**

**Ok, obviamente no las puedo obligar a nada, si les gusta me lo harán saber y si no también (supongo)**

**No tengo nada más que agregar.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
